Namikaze Family Redepemtion
by devilzxknight86
Summary: His parents destroyed his dream. His sister would be his warden making sure he never lost control. He left Konoha to become a shinobi to become Hokage. But what happens when you lose all trust in the family you once had. How far will they go to earn that trust. How far will they lose themselves to earn that forgiveness. Cold Naru. Suicide thoughts later. Naru/Hina living Min/Kus
1. Off to a start pt1

I do not own Naruto.

So for the past year and a half I've been getting messages asking me if I can make a family neglect Naruto.

Well I decided I will do one but WARNING. I might go a little overboard and if you are a fan of Minato there might be some BASHING of Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya. Yeah I might go over a bit BUT **BUT** I will only bash with evidence I will put in. I am not going to bash them for the fun of bashing that's what Sasuke and Sakura are for LOL.

Naruto is going to be COLD not EVIL BUT COLD. To his family

Patriot-112 | Regret and Redemption. I want to say thank you for letting use some of your story. It's one of the best stories out there I've read and thank you for letting me use some of it and you give me a few good ideas on how to start the story.

Six years After Kyuubi attack

Hokage Tower

Sitting in the chair doing paperwork is none other than Minato Namikaze the Yondaime. After sealing Kyuubi inside his son things started to get bad for him and his family. His wife Kushina, the second jinchuriki of Kyuubi, had given birth to twins. With the seal being very weak during labor Kyuubi took this chance to make a escape but

Fate had another plans for the Namikaze family.

A masked man claiming to be Madara took Naruto hostage right after Mito came to the world. Minato in the end got both of his children to safety but it was a diversion to leave his wife behind. Already wondering who was the man and how he knew about Kushina's status he rushed back to find Kyuubi ripped out of the seal.

Taking Kushina away Minato went to face Kyuubi at the battlefield.

Where in the battlefield he made the biggest mistake of his life as a father.

Kushina begged Minato to seal Kyuubi once more in her so they both could die. But Minato knew it would only take time for Kyuubi to come back. Before he used the Shiki Fūjin. Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage who retired recently stopped Minato from using the jutsu.

Instead the Sandaime sacrificed his life while Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto by using the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style.

Since that day he has regretted sealing Kyuubi inside Naruto. Everyone sees Naruto as Kyuubi reborn thinking the demon consumed the Yondaime's son's soul turning him into the new Kyuubi. His insistence otherwise meant virtually nothing to these people.

Hiruzen died taking the Kyuubi's yin with him to the stomach of the Shinigami.

Konoha never got over their grief but seeing Naruto alive reminds them of all the loved ones that were lost that night. Thinking of Kyuubi continuing to live and adding insult to injury they demanded Minato kill his newborn son.

Sadden that his son will carry this burden he made a law that no one could speak of Kyuubi or attack his son. But it didn't stop the parents from telling their children to stay away from Naruto.

After Kyuubi's attack, Minato explained in a meeting that someone claiming to be Madara captured Kyuubi and summoned the biju to destroy Konoha. With this new piece of Information many shinobi clans but also civilians suspect the Uchiha clan had a hand in the attack.

Kushina didn't want to believe it but she found out the next day her best friend Mikoto and many of her clan members were away from the village when it happened. With the evidence in her face, Kushina did what any mother would do to protect her children. She broke all ties with her former best friend seeing someone from her clan knew about her.

Since that day the Uchiha clan has been looked at with hatred. Minato looks at a family portrait that was taken on their children's third birthday.

Each child looks like a carbon copy of each parent.

Naruto bears a striking resemblance to Minato, having his blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face.

Mito bears a striking resemblance to Kushina, having her violet and red straight hair. From her father she inherit the shape of her eyes and bit of his face, but mostly still looks like Kushina.

But things soon changed after their fifth birthday when they were enrolled in the academy. Both children were told of Naruto's burden while Mito swore she would never tell anyone. But that changed when Mito soon started to train in ninjutsu while Naruto was struggling with chakra control. For the first year Naruto had trouble on controlling his chakra.

It was on that day at the second year of academy that the taunting soon began to happen. Everyone teased Naruto while he couldn't perform the basics of a chakra control or a henge.

Frustrated that everyone was making fun of her brother because he couldn't control his chakra properly compared to everyone. Mito snapped at Iruka and her classmates about his control being horrible because of Kyuubi being sealed inside of him.

Naruto was stunned that his own sister betrayed his trust and leaped out of the window running away from the academy. Iruka being the chunin instructor already knew but didn't know how to contain the situation. But even at a young age children wondered why their parents told them to stay away from the blonde.

The damage is done and when Minato got word of it. He wonders why the headmaster dismissed the issue. Naruto's status was already known throughout all of his age group but also now the older generation.

Being a Hokage he made the right decisions but as a father he made many wrong decisions.

After three months, Naruto was dropped from the academy while both his parents thought it would be good that he took up a civilian life. The only protesters to that were people like Danzou who insisted Naruto be trained to fight so he could be used by Konoha. Mito showed great promise in ninjutsu while also having Kushina's special chakra. The fear that it brought to both parents to think of their son going berserk or losing control with Kyuubi's chakra.

To both parents it seemed to be the best way to protect Naruto but also Konoha. All it would have cost the young blonde was his dream.

BUT.

One day they found Naruto using the tree walking exercise. Minato got furious and grounded Naruto while Kushina yelled at him for disobeying what they said to him.

To Naruto his dream is to be a shinobi but someday Hokage. To be looked upon as a person. To hear his parents tell him to drop the dream and to take up a civilian life, left a bitter mark on the blonde. He watched his sister get trained by both of his parents while he secretly watched them one day. He watched his mother show Mito how to tie someone up using the special chains they can use.

It became clear to Naruto that Kushina was teaching Mito that so she would be able to use it on him if he ever was caught using chakra again. His own sister was supposed to make sure Naruto never lost control. His life would always be watched and controlled. He lost all of his friends because of his sister not being able to keep his secret. The closet friend he had was Hinata who is the heiress of the Hyuga clan. He met her one day while some boys were bullying her.

Naruto tackled one boy down and bit the other telling her to run.

After that day Naruto and Hinata were good friends while she and Mito just talked very little. But what broke his heart the most was to see Hinata's tears when Mito exposed his secret during the academy. The shock and fear written on her face destroyed any happiness Naruto had left in his life. The burden and curse he had to take as a Namikaze.

If he had a chance he would leave Konoha.

And he did.

One week after the Uchiha clan massacre.

Itachi Uchiha was found murdering his clan while only a handful of survivors were found. Among those survivors were Sasuke, Mikoto his mother, seventeen woman between of the ages sixteen to thirty. Fifteen children from the ages of two to twelve. Seven males from the ages of twenty to thirty. A clan of over one hundred now reduce to thirty to forty clan members only.

That month Naruto took what he needed. Without the Uchiha police force watching the streets. Naruto took one of his father early kunai that he uses with the Hirashin. Leaving the necklace at home knowing that's how his father is able to keep track of Naruto he left Konoha at dead of night. Taking one look back at the village that tormented his six years of life, gladly sacrificing his happiness for their own without remorse.

He vowed to never return back to the village unless he can defend himself against them. Against any jonin, civilian, and especially the Namikaze family. They alone caused him the most pain. His father sealed Kyuubi in him. His sister told his academy class about Kyuubi. His mother yelling at him and the one who thought of the idea of him being a civilian and being happy about it.

He never took a second look back at the village. Naruto looked at the road in front of him hoping to start his shinobi career.

Current event With Naruto.

Running as fast he can. It's been hours since he left Konoha and knowing his parents they probably found him not being in his room. Running as fast he can, the anbu that his father sent after him spotted him.

"Stop running you brat" sneered the anbu, chasing Naruto.

"Got to lose them" panting, Naruto has been running since last night and hasn't gotten much sleep. Wondering what happened the Hokage only comes to check on him after he comes home from his paperwork. Was it possible that he finished the paperwork early? 'No, can't be. I think something must have happened, but what?'

Angry that his plan isn't working Naruto quickly took out the kunai and channeled his chakra in it.

'Come on. I read the formula why doesn't this stupid kunai work?' ranted Naruto. Noticing a river coming up he quickly jumps on the water and soon started to run on it.

"I thought he was a civilian?" said the anbu.

"I guess the demon lied to the Yondaime" sneered the anbu.

With the two continuing to purse Naruto he is growing more and more frustrated that the kunai he took isn't working. Wondering why his mother kept this worthless kunai in a box marked with Uzu. Naruto quickly felt a sharp pain on his back while blood spilled all over his back and arm towards his hand. As he jumps onto the ground.

"See he does bleed? Just go and tell the Yondaime I will bring the demon back." sneered the anbu. 'Dead or alive, preferably dead.' He added to himself.

"Fine" said the another anbu.

Naruto watched the anbu leave while the other took out his ninjato from his back. Bringing the kunai up he prepared himself against a fight.

"Come on you won't be able to beat me" sneered the anbu.

"Might as well take you with me than" throwing his bag on the ground some of the items rolled off and landed near the water while other items scattered all around the floor. Naruto charged adding chakra to the kunai while the anbu slapped Naruto to the ground. With the kunai spinning it hits a boulder splitting it while the kunai snaps into two pieces. One piece fell into the water the other disappeared taking both Naruto and the Anbu in a poof of smoke.

Uzu no Kuni.

When the anbu looked around he noticed he and Naruto were in front of a building of some sort. Punching Naruto in the face it sent the blonde flying to a statue making it crash.

"What did you DO?" stomping on Naruto. "That's it demon, you DIE! Fuck what the Yondaime wants, he's not here right now!"

Grabbing his ninjato he quickly brings the blade down aiming at Naruto's neck.

"Clang".

Watching a kunai slam into the ninjato sending the blade in a different direction.

He turns to the location where the kunai came from.

"You two are trespassing on private property. In fact you guys shouldn't be here at all" spoke the redhead man. "In fact even **I** shouldn't be here, huh strange I wonder what happened" the redhead just shrugged his shoulders and looks at the two watching them fight.

"This is Konoha's affair stay out of it" sneered the anbu.

The redhead man frowned and looked towards Naruto and raised an eye.

"Konoha? That Village is still around? I thought Hiruzen would lead that Village to ashes. Seeing that Village lost its fire many, many years ago" spoke the redhead. Letting out a chuckle he watched the anbu turn to him with a heated glare even though his mask is on.

"NEVER!" screamed the anbu. Walking towards the red head "Konoha never lost its Will of Fire. After I kill Kyuubi for consuming the Yondaime's son's soul I will be hailed as a hero even greater than he is or ever will be."

Naruto flinched to hear this.

"Really? The Kyuubi consumed the Yondaime's son's soul?" looking at the blonde hair boy. He turns to the anbu making a few hand seals "Ninpo Mind reading no Jutsu" slamming his hand on the anbu's face he smashes the mask into bits exposing the man's face. The moment he touched the anbu face the redhead looked at Naruto with a frown. Knocking the anbu out cold he created a clone while the clone took the anbu away.

"Naruto Namikaze-"

"Don't call me **that**" interrupted Naruto slowly getting up on his feet.

The redhead raised an eye. The dark voice he used but also seeing what he saw in the anbu's memories he sucks his teeth wondering what his sister has been doing. Walking forward to Naruto he sees his blonde hair and face but it was his eyes that caught the redhead the most.

'The eyes of pain and sorrow. Filled with hate and anger that will consume even the youngest of souls' thought the redhead.

"Who are you?" removing the kunai from his back he let out a loud cry while throwing the kunai on the ground.

"Name is Kasai Uzumaki. I'm your uncle, Kushina's little brother" said Kasai in a bored tone. Naruto looked up and before he said anything he was knocked out cold by Kasai chop-blow to the neck. Catching him before he hit the ground he touched Naruto's forehead "Ninpo Mindreading no Jutsu" using the jutsu again.

Kasai quickly pulled away shocked to see the memories. But something made his heart skip a beat.

"Kushina what the hell are you doing?" muttered Kasai. "Minato for a prodigy you are a gigantic idiot" Looking at his wound the uncle soon started to heal and close the wound with some medical ninjutsu.

Konoha Hokage Tower Next DAY

When the anbu didn't return back with Naruto Minato sent another group of anbu to find him. But when they returned they brought back Naruto's bag along with any supplies he had.

Kakashi gave his report and apologized to his sensei about the mission failure. Believing that the anbu killed him due to the blood around the area and also near the river. That the body must have washed down and now lost at sea with the anbu no where to be found.

"This is all my fault. Everything. It was my idea for him to become a civilian whether he liked it or not. I yelled at him and spanked him for disobeying me. I just couldn't bear the thought of Kyuubi hurting him". Kushina in the room covering her face with her hands crying that her son ran away from home. But now her son is gone and perhaps dead.

"I will have my spy network out looking for him" answered Jiraiya. Walking to the door the sennin stopped and looked towards his student "You know you are also to blame as well. You basically took his dream away from him and you actually expected him to be fine with it? Would you? Would anyone? I thought you knew better and you should have listened to me. Naruto is something special. He won't go down that easily" With that the gama sennin closed the door behind him.

'Some godfather I turned out to be. But yet the prophecy... what is going to happen now?' thought Jiraiya taking one last look at the door he leaves and wonders why did Naruto leave.

Back inside the room

Kushina looked to Minato crying while Kakashi but also Yugao and Hayate who watched but also tried to teach Naruto ninjutsu and kenjutsu.

"Why did he leave? I don't understand" cried Kushina.

"He probably overheard what we were going to do. I mean he was always sneaking around. His stealth is and probably will be better than most anbu I have ever seen" answered Minato.

Yugao hearing this sucked her teeth while Hayate tried to restrain her. She was the one who taught Naruto stealth and how to hide from the anbu. But the main reasons were the civilians who openly hated him despite being the Yondiame's son weren't afraid to act on it if he was alone.

"NO" snapping at him and breaking from Hayate's grip. She slammed a folder on the desk making both parents wonder what's inside. "This is your fault. He left because the villagers here were tormenting him. Every time I went to get him from the hospital the villagers openly attacked him. Nurse or doctors didn't care about him. Yet only your daughter got attention. You never even punished her for breaking your law, instead you trained her to get stronger than him. You basically taught him you don't care about him. What little boy wouldn't come to this conclusion with all he's seen?" turning around she threw her mask onto the floor with a loud crash and left the room.

As she leaves Anko walked in angry and slammed another folder on Minato's desk. Taking a look at Kushina she sucks her teeth seeing she helped her greatly with the curse seal she gained from Orochimaru.

"Just leave me alone" muttered Anko.

Kushina watched in shock as two kunoichi she looked to daughters as well turned their back on her in her time of need.

"Lord Hokage, Lady Kushina. They care deeply for Naruto and they tried to make sure he was fine. But after he told us what you wanted Naruto soon became cold and bitter. He lost his light and they lost a little brother" bowed Hayate, leaving the room himself.

Kakashi kept quiet while Minato and Kushina looked towards the files that the elders and civilian council kept hidden from them. They thought it was injuries that Naruto got from playing pranks or being clumsy like most children are.

"I never knew. I thought he got those injuries while playing or trying to practice being a ninja" cried Kushina.

Minato is stunned. He turned to Kakashi who bows and left the room before he asked him any questions.

'He knew and ever told me. Why didn't you tell me Kakashi' thought Minato hurt.

With him just leaving Hiashi along with his wife Hitomi and their daughter Hinata is bringing Mito to the Hokage tower. Kushina asked Hitomi to bring her daughter to the tower after class while the Hyuga woman saw her painful but also scared face.

"Any word on Aniki?" asked Mito.

Hinata turned to the Hokage and his wife hoping for some good news. But sadly both shake their heads while Kushina tried to contain her tears but was failing terribly.

"How about coming over to dinner? Take your mind off of things. Hinata and Mito can talk to each other" offered Hiashi.

"No thank you" answered Minato. He saw Hinata's glare towards his daughter and can't blame her.

"Minato-kun why not?" asked Kushina. Hoping a change of atmosphere can help Mito but also let her hope that Naruto will be safe.

"I don't want to cause any friction between your family and your daughter" answered Minato.

Hiashi and Hitomi looked quizzically wondering what he means. When they saw Hinata continue to glare at Mito while not paying attention with the conservation the adults are having.

"Hinata" called Hiashi sternly. Hinata snapped out of her glare and looked down mumbling an apology. "No. Apologize to Mito, not us" stated Hiashi cold.

Hinata looked to her father with a scowl shocking both her parents. They never seen this side of Hinata before. They haven't seen their daughter smile or being cheerful for almost three to four months since Naruto was dropped from the academy. In fact that is around the same time when Naruto stopped playing or seeing Hinata.

"No." looking away from her parents. Hinata turned to Kushina breaking into tears "I lost my best friend. I lost the only boy that truly cares for me. All because _she_ couldn't keep a secret" Hiashi grabbed Hinata's shoulder but pulled away. Looking at Minato while her tears fall from her face "Why do you want her to be a shinobi? She can't even keep a confidential secret. How can you trust her to keep others? She is just like those fan girls" cried Hinata.

Hitomi tried to hug her daughter seeing how hurt she is.

"No" cried Hinata breaking away from her mother. "You never saw what kind of hard-working shinobi Naruto is. He would never give up, he would always get up and try harder. But you destroyed that about him. I HATE YOU!" cried Hinata. She lost her best friend, the only person who would smile and play with her while protecting her against everyone else.

In truth Hinata lost a piece of her soul. She dropped on the ground crying Naruto's name hoping he would come back to her.

"Please Naruto-kun come back. I will gladly go to the branch house if you come back. Please Kami-sama bring him back to me" sobbed Hinata. Hitomi is shocked to hear Hinata say this while Hiashi couldn't stop himself from his shock reaction.

Mito stood there crying herself seeing she ruined Hinata's happiness.

"Lord Hokage forgive Hinata-"

"It's ok" interrupted Minato. "Take her home and give her the love she needs. Something we failed to do with Naruto" answered Minato.

Hitomi picked up her six year old daughter, proud that she finally stood up for herself. Naruto would always protect her against the elders of her clan but also the other clan members that didn't like Hinata because of their high expectations. But to hear Hinata say this wanting to go to the branch house so Naruto can come back.

"Kushina, I wish you best of luck. Because now my daughter is suffering just as much as you. Maybe more" said Hitomi sadly.

Kushina was already on her knees crying more. With Hinata's outburst she realized the mistakes she made. She destroyed her family. She also ruined a gentle caring girl heart who cared deeply for her son. Something she was hoping to find to make him settle in a civilian life but yet Kami-sama threw Hinata in Naruto's life.

"Tousan this is all my fault" cried Mito.

"We are all to blame Mito. Not just you. Me and your mother are most to blame. I should have listened to Jiraiya-sensei but I didn't" sighed Minato. Taking one more look at portrait of the family when it was taken when they turned three.

Cracks suddenly appeared around Naruto in the portrait breaking the bond from his family he lost. One thing came to Minato's mind he lost his son and hopes he is safe away from Konoha's enemies.

AND CUT.

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Now I decided to keep Hinata's mom alive due to some later on support. So what else do I have up my sleeve well u got to wait and see.

So please review.


	2. Off to a start pt2

I do not own naruto

wow I mean WOW. I wasn't expecting all these reviews. Thank you all who took time to read it. I guess the story came out to be a hit.

in this chapter I dropped a hidden meaning. Also I am thinking and I mean thinking giving Naruto a kekkie tota. So everyone please leave a review if I should.

also don't forget to look at my profile for my challenges.

NEXT DAY UZU

Kasai sitting outside meditating under the sun, taking a deep breath he thinks about all the memories he saw of Naruto.

'What should I do? I mean he has Kyuubi inside of him. I don't understand why Kushina is doing this.' taking a deeper breath he wishes he had some help. Thinking back all those years ago when he was a child when Kushina went to Konoha to become the next host. She took over 'Mito! Maybe I need to see things in a different way'.

Hearing the door open he turns to the direction and takes a deep breath.

"You need a bath. You smell. When was the last time you took a bath for kami's sake? What are you six, seven years old going through a 'I don't want to take a bath' phase" stated Kasai.

Naruto hearing this glared at Kasai.

"Don't glare. Its impolite" said Kasai. Naruto wondering how he did it. He has his eyes closed and not once opened them. "Sit down and relax. We are going to have a long chat". Hearing no movement Kasai decides to bring his trump card "You want to be a shinobi? I can help you. But first you need to help yourself".

Naruto head shot up towards his uncle who still hasn't move an inch.

"How can you help me?" wondering what he can teach him. Naruto decided to sit next to his uncle. "Why didn't she tell me anything about you?" asked Naruto.

"She?" question Kasai.

"Your sister" answered Naruto in a tone. Not wanting to say his mother. She lost the right to be called that because of what she wanted but also did to Naruto.

"It's a long story. But in truth she betrayed me and the clan. But I don't think she even realize that she did" answered Kasai.

Naruto rolled his eyes seeing that Kushina must had a lot of practice of ruining lives. Sitting next to his uncle, Naruto watched him take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

"What's on your mind, Naruto?" asked Kasai.

"How did she betray you and the clan? I was told about the Uzumaki clan being scattered after the attack left Uzushio in ruins?" asked Naruto. In fact he looks around and remembers seeing a few damaged building but a huge building that he appeared in front yesterday. Looks completely new or was never damage during the war.

'I even don't know myself' Kasai took a deep breath and wonders if he should tell his nephew. But seeing how much he hates his own mother. Kasai wonders what Kushina has been doing for the past decade. The last time he saw her is when the last shinobi war was coming to a end. While the Fire Daimyo made an agreement with Kushina which she should have never done.

"So?" asked Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto, what do you know about Uzu no Kuni?" asked Kasai.

Naruto looks up and shrugs his shoulders. He remembers a few things about Kushina saying how beautiful and peaceful it was.

"Not much" answered Naruto.

"Well after the last shinobi war Uzu was attacked by our enemies but we took our stand. We ask for aid from Konoha but they never came. I along with tousan and the family took our last stance. Tousan knocked me out and placed me on a ship along with others to Konoha" spoke Kasai.

Naruto remained silent while he listens to his uncle. Looking around he wonders what kind of family or clan was the Uzumaki. Did they love each other or did they hate each other? Were they like how his mother is or soft spoken and calm like his uncle who he just met? Or was his uncle just pretending to be nice to betray him later?

"Why did he do that?" asked Naruto.

Kasai chuckles and opens his eyes to see the sun shine all around. Hearing the water and birds he takes a deep breath and thinks back of his clan and family when they were still alive.

"I guess he wanted me to live my life. He left me everything but someone thought differently" muttered Kasai after the last sentence.

"Who do you mean someone thought differently?" asked Naruto.

Kasai got up and yawned. Looking over to Naruto he notices his bandages still have blood.

"Strange, why haven't you healed?" asked Kasai.

"Oh that. Yeah it takes a while for me to heal. I mean my mother and sister always seemed to heal much faster than anyone" Naruto touches his front shoulder and shrugs his shoulders.

"Wait repeat that one more time please?" asked Kasai. Thinking he didn't hear correctly Naruto repeated what he said about not healing as fast he use to while Kasai stood there shock. "So you are telling me you get tired easily. No huge chakra reserves, the insane stamina no long life span...but you have Kyuubi sealed...inside ...of SHIT" cursed Kasai.

Naruto looks confusing while Kasai scanned his wound again.

'He's telling me the truth. His body is slowly healing, but much slower than anyone from our family' thought Kasai. "Seal? What kind of seal?" asked Kasai.

"I don't know. They didn't want me to read any fuinjutsu books" as Naruto shrugs his shoulders. Kasai's mouth drop open while hearing this, him being an Uzumaki who has a knack for seals and isn't allowed. That was like refusing to let an Aburame have a swarm. Watching Naruto lift his shirt he molds his chakra.

Watching him doing it he noticed Naruto was having a lot of trouble molding his chakra.

'It's like they tried to..' when Kasai saw the seal. He traced the "Hakke no Fūin Shiki". Looking at Naruto he turns back to the seal and notices another seal on top of the Hakke no Fūin Shiki. Tracing the lines down he notices a box with five symbols on it 'Gogyō Fūin. A very advanced level of it. Got to give Kushina credit she sure did learn her fuinjutsu. To think she taught some of these seals to Minato. I guess I got to make a trip to a prison. Oh well'.

"So?" asked Naruto.

Kasai sighed and looked to Naruto with a sad look making him look down. Wondering why his parents did this he begins to let out a few tears. As he took a deep breath he felt Kasai ruffle his hair.

"Well good news is I can fix this. Gogyō Kaiin" Kasai slamming his hand on Naruto's stomach making him cough. Taking a deep breath Kasai slammed another palm into Naruto's stomach with his hand glowing bright white "KAI" shouted Kasai with his hands engulf of white flames.

Even with the sudden impact on the first strike. The second strike sent Naruto rolling onto the ground and slamming onto a tree.

"Hey that HURTS" rubbing his head, Naruto got up and stomp his feet towards Kasai who has a stern look. "What was that for?" pointing at his uncle, he notices his serious look at the blonde.

"How do you feel?" asked Kasai.

Naruto about to speak but felt odd. His stomach felt warm and his whole body soon started to heat up for some odd reason. Looking down to his arms he can feel fire underneath his skin. Soon he started to hear a loud ring in his ears. Feeling dizzy he looks at Kasai who is walking to him than everything went back.

Kasai blinked not expecting that to happen.

"Well that went well. Might as well get to work. But first I need to drop him off where he can get some sleep" as he picks up Naruto. He shakes his wondering how much of Kyuubi's chakra has been in his system since another seal was placed around 'Hakke no Fūin Shiki'. But what bothers him the most was that the seal was working around the 'Hakke no Fūin Shiki'.

LATER

When Naruto woke up he rolled off the bed and fall on the ground.

'Oh man what hit me?' thought Naruto. AS he stretches he blinks and looks around 'Where the hell I'm I?' looking at the room he got up and notice the ocean blue walls. Making his way towards the night stand he notices a picture of a girl around twelve years old wearing yellow and mesh armor. 'She looks like almost like my- It is her'.

Shock to see a picture of his mother around the time when she was genin. She almost looks like a bit of Mito. As he takes a deep breath he notices the wound on his shoulder GONE.

'But how? I mean I haven't healed this fast before. Not even both of them ever healed this quick' thought Naruto.

OUTSIDE

Kasai was sitting on the ground taking a deep breath looking at the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Wondering a few things about it he looks at a copy of the scroll of seals when the Sandaime was still around. Thinking of the irony when Tobirama Senju sent a copy of the Scroll of Seals when he was the Nidaime. Hiruzen continued to send scrolls to Uzu while they were still around as a nation.

Turning to the anbu who is knocked out cold he let out a yawn and wonders about the other prisoner he got from Konoha strictly Correctional Facility. Using the anbu memories but also breaking in. Kasai looked over the files first and choose the most worst criminal they had locked up.

"You won't get away with this" shouted Mizuki.

Or dumbest.

"Keep talking. Unlike you who was demoted for killing your comrades and returning back, you were criminalized and caught" yawned Kasai. Turning to the door, Naruto walked out and blinks to see the anbu tied up but also Mizuki a jonin that was thrown in jail.

"What's going on here?" asked Naruto.

"How's your wound?" asked Kasai first.

"It's gone. I mean I healed faster then even them" replied Naruto.

Kasai sucked his teeth and made a disgusted face when Naruto said 'Them'. Wondering how much his hatred runs in Naruto's heart he shakes his head calling himself a hypocrite.

"Well there was a seal located in the Hakke no Fūin Shiki working with it. I removed" answered Kasai.

"Meaning what?" asked Naruto.

"In our clan we are born with high chakra reserves, high stamina, but also very long lifespan. Some members of our clan are born with more special chakra than others. Kushina was born with a chakra that she was able to make into chains. I can do something else" explained Kasai.

"Oh you mean those gold chakra chains" muttered Naruto. "Yea, she been training her daughter to use them on me in case I go berserk" muttered Naruto.

Kasai nods already knowing this because he saw it inside of Naruto's memories. Seeing all those memories he wonders where did Kushina go wrong. With everything she went through she is putting her on son through much worse.

"What chains?" shouted Mizuki.

"Oh shut up" shouted Kasai. Walking towards Mizuki he sees the anbu on the ground mumbling about demons. "You want your freedom right? Fine put this mask on and you will have much power for revenge" snapped Kasai. Cutting Mizuki free he walks back to Naruto while a evil smile appears on the traitor face.

"POWER. Once I have it you are all going to die" quickly putting on a noh oni mask, Mizuki is engulfed by what appears to be a fire outline of chakra.

Kasai yawned.

Naruto on the other hand looks terrified. He never saw anything like this before.

"YES. The power UGH" crying in pain, Mizuki dropped on his knees shocked to see a wound appear on his stomach.

"If you don't want to die take off the mask" smiled Kasai.

Mizuki with no hesitation took off the mask while a stream of light appeared.

For Naruto he stood frozen in fear to see a giant spirit with horns on its head while carrying a tanto in his mouth. The moment the so call spirit finish cutting its stomach open a stream of light shot out and began to float around.

"What was that" whispered Naruto in fear.

"Shiki Fūjin mask. I went to Konoha and let's just say I gathered some more evidence. It seems to me Minato told Kakashi what seal was use but also who performed it. I assume in case something ever happened to him, Kakashi was there in case" yawned Kasai. Shock to see how much Konoha has change but yet.

Minato is too trusting for a ninja.

"What does it have to do with my seal?" asked Naruto. Watching Kasai make a few hand seals he walks to the anbu and slammed his hand on the ground. Out of nowhere black lines and circle appears around the anbu.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" said Kasai.

Naruto watched in horror as the anbu screamed on top of his lungs in pain. Watching as what appeared to be skin soon gluing back on the anbu while he continues to scream in pain. The white floating orb soon started to float around the anbu as well. Once Kasai was done he walked to the revived 'Sandaime Hokage' and placed a seal on the back of his head. Biting his thumb and smearing the blood on it.

Kasai created a clone and took Mizuki away to be healed.

"Where am I" asked Hiruzen.

Blinking he looked around and saw a six to seven year old boy that looks to be Naruto who he can remember from the whisker marks on his face. Looking towards a man with spiky red hair the sudden eyes soon widen knowing who it is.

"Long time no see Sandaime" spoke Kasai.

"Kasai? You're alive?" blinking and shock to see who it is.

"It's been too long so I got questions" stated Kasai.

"Too long? How are Kushina and Minato? asked Hiruzen. "I assume something went wrong with the sealing?" looking around wondering why Naruto and himself is here of all places. Wondering if this is Konoha he looks around and notices a large compound with the circle swirl. "Uzu" muttering to himself. He remembers seeing the place himself with everyone dead. The whole village and compound destroy as well but how is this possible.

"Yup this is Uzu, what's left of it. Kushina and Minato, I have no clue. But Naruto here can tell you how his parents ignore him. How Konoha treats him like he is Kyuubi himself. How his chakra based kekkei genkai was sealed off making me wonder how much time he has. But onto a different matter. Tell me everything about the sealing" demanded Kasai.

Hiruzen snorted and glared at Kasai. But when he saw Kasai make a hand seal the Sandaime eyes widen then closed. Slowly opening his eyes he looks at Kasai seeing he has no choice but to obey.

Naruto sat there listening to everything shocked that his own mother was a jinchuuriki before him. He never knew this but yet she has the nerve to tell him to quit being a shinobi while she was a kunoichi and still is. How dare she!

Kasai listened to everything and nods. But what made him raise an eyebrow was that he sealed the Yin side of Kyuubi making Kasai understand what was sealed inside of Naruto.

'So that's what he did. He sealed Kyuubi and its yang side into Naruto. While the Sandaime has the Yin sealed inside of him'. Looking up he took a deep breath and let the wind hit his face.

Naruto on the other hand glared at the Sandaime shocked that he had a hand in his sealing. His parents never told him the truth and wondered what else they've been hiding from him. Looking at Kasai he had his eyes closed while the wind hit his face.

"Alright" spoke Kasai. Making a hand seal the Sandiame Hokage froze solid like a statue. "Naruto let's have a chat" spoke Kasai.

* * *

Konoha Academy

Mito sat in the back bored. Wondering what happen to her brother she let out a sigh. With the class already filling up, it soon went quiet when Sasuke walked in.

"They allowed the traitor back in the academy?"

"I rather have the demon here instead of the traitor"

With the rumors of the Uchiha clan coming out many are shocked that they were planning a coup de tat against the Hokage and Village. Itachi was found killing them but during the interrogation of the last remaining Uchiha it was confirmed they were trying to overtake Konoha.

And Itachi was nowhere to be found in Konoha, having escaped during the mayhem.

Minato was shocked to hear this while he had no choice to keep them under close surveillance.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Mito. Angry that everyone calls her brother that. Everyone in the class turned to her who sent a dark glare towards everyone.

"Why do you care? It's your fault he left" spoke Hinata quietly. Everyone in the class turned to her while she sat in her chair looking down to her lap. "You are to blame for everything. It's your own fault that you told his secret. You are nothing but a traitor just like the rest of the Uchiha clan. Maybe if you had a chance you would have killed Naruto-kun yourself. That's what your mother is training you to do isn't it? Why else would she want you to learn chain techniques? Just because you _can_ use it? Yeah right." spoke Hinata.

Once she finished she got up and walked out of the room.

Ino turned to Mito who had tears in her eyes from listening to Hinata's words. Ino got up and walked to Mito and tried to talk to her but couldn't.

"Come on let's go to the nurse" said Ino.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Minato isn't having a good week. Itachi was found killing his clan. Rumors started to spread that the Uchiha clan coup de tat. Which he tried to deny but the elders along with Danzo made it hard to cover up. Naruto running away from home. His family is falling apart.

"Minato" said Jiraiya. Coming through the window "We have a big problem" turning to his sensei wondering what else can go wrong. "Gerotora is dead. I was at Mt Myoboku waiting for the elder toad to talk about the prophecy. His name disappeared from the list but also gone from my stomach".

Minato eyes widen to hear this. Wondering how Gerotora died. He sealed the key to Naruto's seal in his scroll. Meaning with him gone there is a chance that Naruto undid the seal or Naruto died.

"But the elder toad can't see anymore of the future. It's like someone or something is stopping him. All he sees is a man with a bird of some sort. In fact I am having trouble doing some summoning. Even some other shinobi are having trouble. Even the other nations for what I've heard" stated Jiraiya.

Minato listened to the descriptions can't place his finger on it but he remembers someone like that. Shaking his head he sighed and hoped Naruto is safe. Did he undo the seal? But Kushina made sure he never so much as saw a fuinjutsu book, let alone picked one up.

"Things are going downhill. Itachi left the village after killing almost everyone in his family. He used some powerful genjutsu on his brother who doesn't seem to be the same. Kushina hasn't left the house. Mito is taking this hard. It's like everyone close to us turned their backs on us" said Minato. Picking up a sheet he groans seeing a few prisoners from Konoha prison is missing.

Jiraiya looked down hoping he isn't going to get angry as well.

"Well I need to leave for some time. Rumors about a group are coming up. I need to look into it. I might be gone for a few years" said Jiraiya. Minato groaned while Jiraiya placed a scroll on his desk. "Tsunade sent me a message. She is coming back. All I know she was reverse summoned to the home of the slugs. The queen told her to return to Konoha. Saying someone sent a message to her beyond the grave for her to go back"

"Kidding me right?" replied Minato.

Jiraiya shakes and wonder what is going on. It seems the balance of the world was thrown out or someone threw the balance out like he wanted to. The prophecy that Jiraiya was told is gone. Like it vanished or someone just removed it from the world.

"If I get any word on Naruto I will return him back to Konoha" answered Jiraiya. But deep down inside of him the pervert knows he won't find Naruto whatsoever. 'Just trying to give you some hope' thought Jiraiya before leaving in a poof of smoke.

* * *

UZU

"What?" shouted Naruto. Thinking he didn't listen right, Kasai nods and looks to Naruto thinking he lost his mind. He wants to reseal Kyuubi's yin into Naruto making the kitsune whole.

"Look, Minato and Kushina did something for you to control his chakra. But you sealed the yin away meaning you made it weaker. The most you are going to have is a chakra cloak of gold/yellow around you if you get full control of it. Trust me. I know its a lot but you haven't seen what I saw just recently I want to change some of the outcomes that are going to happen. Naruto you may not know it but you are a lot like my great grandfather... speaking of this. We are going to pay my old kenjutsu sensei a visit. I wonder how he is and does he still wear bandages around his head?"

Naruto blink wondering what is going on.

"You've been alone here for too long" answered Naruto. Folding his arms thinking being on a Island by himself has finally made him insane.

"I just woke up" reply Kasai. Naruto tilted his head in confusion while Kasai yawned "Never mind. So do you trust me? I know this is new, but I promise you afterwards you learn and train under me. You will be a great and powerful shinobi. Someone that everyone will respect and look up. But it's your actions that defines you as a shinobi and person" smile Kasai.

Like a ton of bricks hit Naruto when he heard that. Something inside of him told him to agree with his uncle but yet. Touching his stomach can he really hold back Kyuubi by himself? Thinking of Hinata how much it hurt to see her face in tears seeing that she is scared of him.

"You don't have to do it alone. You have someone special. You just don't see it yet" smiled Kasai. Watching Naruto look up "Hinata, the Hyuga girl. You are thinking about her aren't you?" watching his shock reaction he sat on the ground and yawns.

"She's scared of me" answered Naruto hurt. Trying to control his breathing he doesn't want to cry and remember when Hinata learned the truth.

"Haha" Kasai laughing, looks at Naruto who looks hurt. "Kushina really messed you up. You may not know it but you confused fear with love. Those tears she had when she found out weren't tears of fear but of devotion and love". Kasai gave Naruto a stern look as a image came to him with him pin on the ground while Hinata is standing in front of him. 'These images. Why now? I am suppose to be asleep, gone from this world but yet...'

"Really?" whispered Naruto.

"Let her walk with you Naruto. It may sound selfish but she will stand by you forever. Protect her. You are young and trust me in this" when Naruto looks to his uncle something inside of him continue to tell him to trust him. "Let her in your heart" smiled Kasai. "Come on we got work to do. A lot of work" muttered Kasai.

Naruto nodded and walked towards the circle he is in. Looking over the dead toad that Kasai somehow summoned he wonders why did the scroll have his key to the seal. Wondering if Jiraiya has been lying to him as well. He likes the sennin due to him showing some chakra exercise which in the end he got yelled at for by his parents.

"Ready" said Naruto.

Kasai smiles and clapped his hands together with a white flame surrounding the older Uzumaki. Extending his hand it soon starts to glow much brighter then his whole body.

"In this world the path we take and choices we make set up motions in events. Remember this Naruto what you do, the events will follow you" as Kasai takes a deep breath. 'And I will change those horrible outcomes due to mistakes that will cost you Kushina, Minato and everyone else. It seems even after death I am cleaning up your mess' smiled Kasai.

Walking towards the statue-like Hiruzen, Kasai slams his glowing hand onto the stomach of the Sandaime. Removing the Yin side of Kyuubi he casually walks towards Naruto. Using his other hand he places it on Naruto's seal. Already signing the scroll to use the key, Kasai unlocks the seal. With Naruto glowing red he feels his whole body on fire.

"It hurts" cried Naruto.

"For now" answered Kasai with a smile. Slamming the Yin chakra of Kyuubi onto the seal everything went black for both males.

Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto waking up looked around to see water. Turning to his right he sees a giant golden cage with a kanji with 'Seal' on it. Hearing someone walks he barely floats on the water while swimming.

"Need a hand gaki?" picking Naruto up he placed the seven year old on his shoulders while he looks towards the cage.

"**YOU DARE COME HERE?**" shouted a voice.

Naruto quickly tightened his grip around his uncle's neck and head. Wondering who made that voice he sees red eyes with a black slit appear behind the cage with the abyss of darkness going forever.

"Kyuubi" smiled Kasai. "I brought help. I am not dumb enough to come alone" smiled Kasai.

**"You bring the boy with you. To think I once feared your clan"** chuckled Kyuubi. Slamming his tails and claws onto the cage trying to reach the two males. Kasai stood there not moving while Naruto cowered in fear like any seven year old thinking of monsters underneath his bed.

"KURAMA ENOUGH" hearing a new voice.

Kyuubi turned to his right shock to hear the voice. Kasai bows towards the man whose body remains hidden in the shadow.

"Lord Rikudo Sennin. Forgive me, but I need help with this issue. I just want to keep balance among the world as my destiny was meant for me" behind Kasai a large bird appear and when she looked down onto Kyuubi. The bird itself rivaled the Kitsune in size but the power and aura it shine illuminated the whole area.

"Once there was darkness. **NOW THERE IS LIGHT**" roared the Ho-oh.

The Rikudo Sennin smiled and turned to Kyuubi who lowered his head down like a puppy who is in trouble.

"Things are going to be different. Now I wish to met young Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" spoke the Rikudo Sennin. Naruto looks to the man who the light seems to cast a shadow on him. Wondering who he is and why did Kasai call him the Rikudo sennin? "You child are very special" smiling at Naruto.

One thing came to Naruto's mind.

'Am I really special?' thought Naruto.

AND CUT.

Now things r going to change. No godlike Naruto or harem out of the way first. But bringing back a old fox weapon from one of my old stories.

hope everyone enjoyed the chap.


	3. Tsunade is back Kasai Sensei

I do not own naruto

Ok last chapter I was kind of surprised by the reviews lol. Not many didn't leave a message about the kekkei tota lol.

But onto something else.

Leaf Ranger I read what you said and thought about it. But I cant do that BUT. It will be quick time skips I mean he is seven years old so I say the most two to three chaps. He will appear in Nami. I will throw something in there to help and ease also to redeem myself lol. I will try to make it a NaruHina fluff.

Rikudou Naruto Hmm good points but I have already something else in mind but I will take notes of what you review and use good parts of it.

Tensa-Zangetsu102 Not yet I got a few things to do for Konoha.

Kenka Tsunade is in this chapter and she isn't happy.

Breathless Voice Kenjutsu sensei cant be Mu he is dead.

dracohalo117 Everything will be explain in some of this chapter and later on.

ONE month LATER Konoha

"WHAT?!" screamed Tsunade at Minato. Grabbing Jiraiya by the collar the blonde medic is glaring a hole right into the head of the pervert making him sweat very much. Even Minato is scared feeling the killing intent aimed at his sensei and he is the Hokage. Kushina is nervous and finally left the house but wished she didn't.

"Tsunade please..." choked Kushina trying to hold back her tears.

Tsunade turned to her angry to hear all this. When she stepped inside Konoha everyone whispered and watched Tsunade head straight to the Hokage tower. She wasn't aware of the rumors of the Uchiha clan coup but the one that hit her the hardest, is her godson running away from the village. She met Naruto when he turned four years old along with Mito.

In truth she liked Naruto more than Mito because of his hyper energy but also charisma he had with people. But the biggest reasons why she felt closer to Naruto is because of his dream being the same of her younger brother and former lover. It got worse to hear what the villagers and shinobi did BUT what made her more angry is what Kushina and Minato agreed on.

To take away his dream.

"Please what, Kushina?" gritted Tsunade. "That my godson, your son, ranaway from Konoha because of what you wanted to do." dropping Jiraiya on the ground she took a deep breath. "You should be ashamed of yourself. All of you." turning to Minato he flinched to feel the dark glare aim at him now. "I said this once to sensei long time ago and I will say it to you. You place the Hokage duty first than your family. In the end you will have nothing but the villagers love, but not your family" spoke Tsunade.

"Tsunade!" gasped Kushina.

"Its true," interrupted Tsunade. "Look at Asuma. Look what happened to his brother." huffed Tsunade. Everyone froze to hear this while Minato looks down to his desk hearing this. It was no secret that Hiruzen both sons had great issues with their father. Asuma left Konoha for almost a decade working for the guardian twelve while his other son left Konoha as well but not as long for a mission.

When they returned Hiruzen tryed to reconnect with them but they had their own lives. Time had escaped from the Hokage. He put much more of his time and love into the Village instead of his family.

"Then what about your grandfather and granduncle?" retorted Jiraiya. Defending his late sensei, he wonders why Tsunade would even bring him into the argument, he has been dead for almost a decade.

Shizune looks to Jiraiya wondering why he brought up the Shodaime and Nidaime.

Tsunade blinks towards Jiraiya and burst out in a loud giggle. She wiped a tear from her eye giggling so much. Minato and Kushina both thought she finally lost it.

"Good one pervert. For a spy master you have no clue what went on in my family." giggled Tsunade. "Kushina you have my grandmother's diary. Tell me was there any passage where my grandfather or granduncle miss dinner besides missions?" asked Tsunade.

Kushina looks down to her feet while Tsunade is waiting for her answer.

"No. I believe every entry they were there." answered Kushina.

Jiraiya remained quiet from Kushina's answer.

"Do you want to know why?" said Tsunade cracking her knuckles. "They didn't have the civilian council push them around. Sensei allowed his former teammates and rival to help him. In the end they got greedy and used the civilian council to back them up." answered Tsunade. She knew what was going on and she refused to have a hand in it. To Tsunade if they didn't care, why would she try to fix problems that aren't hers? Why should she fix the problems that others made?

Minato winced when he heard this. Kushina and Jiraiya look away knowing it to be true. In Hiruzen's last few years of Hokage before passing the mantle onto to Minato he had the civilian council in the meetings helping Konoha. But in truth the civilian council managed to gain some more influence in Shinobi affairs where they shouldn't.

"I messed up big." Minato sighs wondering what is going on. "So Tsunade tell me who was the person who visited you from beyond the grave?" asked Minato finally. Kushina nodded while Jiraiya stares at Tsunade and Minato wondering who.

Tsunade froze while Shizune herself was wondering how it happened. Neither kunochi could believe it but in truth he came to them because of someone.

"Dan." answered Tsunade quietly.

"But how?" asked Jiraiya. "He died years ago and he appeared in front of the queen slug?". Wondering what is going on he turns to Minato who had a chat with Gamabunta who told him the elder toad cant see the future. All he sees is a man with a bird blocking everything.

"I wish I knew but us three had a long chat. He told me he cant tell me why or how he came to us. But one thing he made sure he did is to warn us. I don't know of what. But he told me that Konoha is going to be in trouble for the next few years maybe going into a decade." answered Tsunade.

Minato remained silent wondering what is going on. Stroking his chin he wonders if this has anything to do with Kaze No Kuni outsourcing jobs but also their Daimyo giving Konoha missions. Thinking of the Waterfall Village they are having problems with some bandits. The villages around Kusa are being raided and burned to the ground.

"Shizune left and we had a long chat." spoke Tsunade. Shizune hearing her master wonders what her uncle and Tsunade spoke of. "He wants me in Konoha to protect it. But also to help someone who lost their light. Its like he was trying to warn me or tell me something. He wanted to tell me more but its like he couldn't or someone told him not to." muttered Tsunade thinking about her former lover.

" Your kidding me right? Dan was never the type of guy to be so secretive." answered Kushina. Tsunade nods while Minato and Jiraiya remembers the jonin type of character. "What now?"

Everyone looks at each other and sighs.

"I want to train some medics. Have a medic in each group of shinobi." answered Tsunade. Grabbing a hand size pouch she drops it on Minato desk "This will start the program. Dan gave it to me. I don't know how, I woke up holding it in my hands". When Minato emptied the contents on his desk everyone gasped to see the diamonds, rubies, crystals and also pearls.

"A fortune like this could start a hidden village" said Jiraiya. Picking up a diamond he closely looks at it and wonders who will pay for the many jewels. Counting at least twenty to thirty items, He looks at fifty pinky nail size pearls on the desk as well.

"Very well Tsunade. I think its time we start to change Konoha for the better. Change the academy curriculum around. I will try to push more shinobi and kunochi to learn medical ninjutsu." said Minato.

"Good." said Tsunade walking towards the door. She leaves the room with Shizune.

"I get the feeling this has something to do with Naruto." said Kushina.

"Yea. But Tsunade isn't done with us. I saw her murderous look. She wanted to kill us. But its like someone told her to hold back." spoke Jiraiya. Of all his years he has known Tsunade, she not once inflicted any pain on him. She grabbed him by the collar but she looked like she was restraining herself from hitting him.

"I noticed that to. I think this is the calm before the storm. I think she will lash out later on or wait until all of us are together with Mito. I think she wants to scold her for what she did." answered Minato.

Kushina looks down and slowly starts to cry. Everything is going wrong in her life and now with Tsunade back in her life she knows the older woman is hurt deeply. Naruto cut his finger one time and Tsunade froze in fear. But somehow, Naruto got her to heal him while her phobia of blood went away slowly.

"Naruto. That kid sure is something." said Jiraiya making both parents regret what they tryed to do.

* * *

UZU

"AHH!" charge Naruto. Throwing a punch, Kasai back hands Naruto's fist and trips him by sliding his foot.

"Keep your stance firm and strong." lectured Kasai. Naruto getting angry, got up and started to swing like a drunken man. Kasai watching this sighs and pokes Naruto in the head making him stop and drop on the ground in pain.

"That hurts. You didn't need to zap me." holding back some of his tears. The past three weeks have been nothing but training. He learned the kage bunshin while Kasai instructed the five clones to practice chakra control. For every chakra control exercise he finishes he would learn a new jutsu. But seeing that Kyuubi has been pushing his chakra reserves to make them bigger without hurting Naruto it was a slow process.

He suspects that Naruto's chakra reserves would be back to normal considering the Uzumaki clan already are born with extra large chakra reserves. If the 'Gogyō Fūin' was never placed on him his chakra reserves would grow even more. Now with Kyuubi slowly pushing his chakra reserves to where they need to be only time will get there. But what bothered Kasai the most was a 'Blood limit seal' with the 'Hakke no Fūin Shiki'.

He has seen the seal once in a old fuinjutsu from the clan's library. The seal was placed on missing nin or on banished members of a clan or a village so the chakra base kekkei genkai isn't outside. But the seal stopped being used since the time of the Rikudo Sennin. Question remains to Kasai who placed it on him.

"Alright enough for today." spoke Kasai. Throwing a bottle of water to Naruto he wonders why Naruto's taijutsu isn't all that great. Turning to the clones, they finally made it up the tree. "Took them one week to complete four chakra control. Maybe I need to look at this differently." muttered Kasai.

Naruto, finishing drinking the water, notices his uncle's odd look. Wondering why he is staring at the clones he feels the clones dispel themselves. Soon a smile broke out on Naruto's face.

"Sweet a jutsu!" cheered Naruto.

Kasai chuckles at his nephew antics but decided onto something more.

"Alright. Lets look for a katana. I might have something in the old Armory where I learned to do some black smithing." spoke Kasai. Naruto quickly got up and started to run while Kasai broke out in a large laughter. "Just a moment ago he was exhausted but now he looks refreshed." Following the dust trail he wonders what katanas are there?

Uzumaki compound Armory Section.

When Kasai arrived he saw Naruto looking through the old boxes. Shaking his head with a chuckle he wonders what has been left behind in the armory. Taking a look around he notices all the rusted weapons and tools. Walking over to the old forge he sighs seeing the broken oven.

"Aww this Katana is broken." whined Naruto, finding the only decent katana in the armory that was on a platform. But seeing it broken he holds it up towards Kasai who turned white to see the blade.

"Naruto that is Kogitsune-maru." spoke Kasai, shocked to see that katana. He had seen it once in a book and never forgot it. Wondering how the blade ended up in the Uzumaki armory, He sighs and walks around the armory trying to find anything that can help.

"Hey whats this thing in the glass filled with water and paper seals around it?" asks Naruto, Staring at it and wondering why there are papers around the large glass jar. He notices something blue inside.

Kasai looks towards Naruto and quickly remembers what that is.

"That is a piece of Samehada. It belongs to a man named Fuguki Suikazan when I was around. He is part of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Myself and a few others battled him and I was able to cut a piece of his sword. But it was a mistake. So in short we had to seal it before it killed us while he made a escape. That was around the last shinobi war." spoke Kasai.

Remembering that battle many years ago he is shock that the seals, but also the jar is still keeping a piece of Samehada sealed. Walking towards a wall he wonders what he can find for Naruto.

"I wonder?" spoke Naruto. Holding another broken katana as he tries to fit both pieces together. 'Shoot. It doesn't fit', throwing the broken blade away, Naruto swings Kogitsune-maru making "Whoosh" noises pretending to cut or slash enemies.

"CRASH"

Turning his head over to the location he sees he slammed the blade into the jar with the paper seals breaking it.

"Naruto be careful." said Kasai, seeing he is acting like a kid and playing like one. He knows he hasn't had a normal childhood growing up even though his parents tryed to change a few things for him. But those changes left a negative impact on Naruto.

"I will, sorry." answered Naruto. Looking at the jar he looks around and notices something stuck on Kogitsune-maru. "Huh?" looking closely at the cut up piece it looks like a piece of flesh or a large fish scale. Poking at it he notices it soon started to wiggle. "Is that suppose to happen?" shrugging his shoulders he grabs the piece and throws it down to the ground.

"Huh?" seeing the piece slowly wiggle from his finger than to his hand. "Uh-oh." shaking his arm trying to shake the item off his hand, holding Kogitsune-maru in one hand and having a piece of Samehada in the other. The piece of Samehada jumps from one hand to the other.

"Ok, that was weird?" said Naruto. Wondering why the piece jumped from one hand to the other and now its on Kogitsune-maru's handle. Naruto soon starts to feel a little dizzy. "Uncle Kasai." called Naruto lowly.

Kasai is looking at a katana thinking this would be a good start for Naruto. But when he heard his nephew call his name, Kasai turns around and pales to see Naruto on his knees.

"NARUTO!" rushing towards him he saw the piece of Samehada already encase his hand and also Kogitsune-maru. "This is not good." stated Kasai, watching the piece of Samehada move towards his arm. 'Is it trying to consume Naruto?' thought Kasai. Fearing for Naruto he notices Naruto's tired look, shaking his head he slowly got up but noticed Samehada growing even more.

"Stop moving. I think its feeding off of your chakra." stated Kasai.

Naruto froze and didn't even breath.

"So what do I do?" asked Naruto, looking at the piece of Samehada that is slowly growing and taking over his arm. Naruto soon begins to feel dizzy again, trying to stay awake he feels his arm warm.

Kasai watching this bites down on his thumb trying to think of a way to remove the piece of Samehada without cutting Naruto's arm off. Thinking that Kyuubi's chakra will regrow his arm but seeing that the new seal is still in affect and will take time.

"What do I do. Its like its feeding off of my chakra." yawned Naruto almost falling asleep. He quickly shakes his head to hear Kasai snapping his fingers loudly.

"Chakra! I remember the Samehada stole chakra from the enemy and gave it to the user. Maybe if you feed Kyuubi's chakra it would kill it off seeing that its deadly to others." answered Kasai. Picking up Naruto he quickly takes him out side to the back hoping this works.

OUTSIDE

Placing Naruto on the ground he gives him a nod.

"Ok." looking at the piece of Samehada it already encased itself up to his shoulder. Taking a deep gulp "Kyuubi. Can you help me out over here please." asked Naruto very nervous and scared.

All he heard was a deep chuckle, not a dark chuckle, but a chuckle like when someone laughs when they get into trouble or a prank blows up in your face.

"I don't know how much chakra its going to take to kill it off, so ask Kyuubi to give you as much chakra he can without damaging the new seal, but killing the piece that is trying to take over you." answered Kasai.

Naruto nodded. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath and feels Kyuubi chakra pushing into his system. As he soon starts to glow red he erupts with a chakra cloak around him.

Kasai looking at the piece of Samehada frowns to see it still encased around Naruto, but now also Kogitsune-maru.

"Give it more chakra." stated Kasai. Thinking with Kyuubi's chakra being deadly to others it would destroy the piece of Samehada that is trying to suck Naruto's chakra.

**"Fine."** said Kyuubi. Sending more chakra into Naruto's system giving him a tail of chakra, knowing the new seal can handle this much for now. Kyuubi soon senses something odd with Kogitsune-maru. **'I wonder?'** thought Kyuubi.

"What's happening?" Kasai asked watching Naruto with a chakra cloak and a tail behind him pushing the chakra into Samehada, shielding his eyes because of the chakra cloak getting brighter. "I didn't expect Kyuubi to put so much chakra into that piece. But something massive like this makes me wonder what he is planning?"

Naruto who felt his chakra being drained from Samehada soon started to feel different, feeling the tightness around his arm becoming loose. He sees Samehada soon start to peel off like its dying. But as it soon starts to peel off he notices some hair growing out of it.

"Its working, more CHAKRA!" shouted Naruto. Kyuubi smirks pushing more chakra into Naruto's arm. Sensing something strange with Kogitsune-maru he decided to continue.

The piece of Samehada soon started to shake. Before it made some weird noises but now it started to make other noises. The blue scale piece started to peel off on Naruto's arm. But on Kogitsune-maru the scale on it soon started to grow into something else.

**"MORE!"** roared Kyuubi. Sending more chakra into Kogitsune-maru but also into the Samehada. Kyuubi feels that his own chakra has taken root inside of Kogitsune-maru.

When the red light finally faded away Kasai turned to Naruto who is on the ground shaking his head from being dizzy.

"Did it work?" asked Kasai.

Before Naruto spoke both males heard a yip coming from Naruto's arm. When they both move there sights onto Naruto's arm, Kasai raised an eyebrow while Naruto quickly drops it and appears behind Kasai in a yellow flash.

"What is that?" asked Naruto. Looking at an orange fox tail of some sort with a handle that looks like something from a katana that is wrapped in orange cloth or fur of some sort. The handle itself is about a foot long or maybe longer and the tsuba or guard is a piece of orange fur (like Tetsusaiga when full size). Soon the tail started to move and make some yip noises and started to move towards Naruto. "Keep it away from me!" cried Naruto.

Thinking that the tail will consume him like the piece of Samehada did.

He soon starts to run away from the tail like blade. Kasai stood there watching the scene, trying to figure out what on earth happened. He walks to the tail like blade and picked it up from the handle.

Once he did he quickly dropped it seeing his hand cut up and burn.

"Well this is something? Its like it doesn't want me to hold it!" talking to himself he notices Naruto hiding behind a bush. Hearing another yip he notices Naruto jump from the bush while the fox tail soon started to follow Naruto. "Stop it Naruto. Pick him up." said Kasai, pointing at the tail that is crawling to Naruto.

Kasai got an anime sweat thinking its a puppy following its master.

"Ah ah!" protested Naruto. "That blue thingy tried to kill me!" whined Naruto. Looking down he notices the fox like tail rubbing his leg with its head. Feeling nervous he looks down and notices its small shape nuzzle like a fox showing his teeth while its fur covers its body completely.

Kasai got a anime sweat seeing he is being stubborn but also acting like a real child.

"Pick him up." ordered Kasai.

Naruto looking down and moved his hand towards the handle. Hesitating a bit he feels a tug of some sort. Slowly gripping onto the handle long tail that is about twenty five to thirty inches long plus the handle making it look like a thirty to forty inch blade. It seems holding the blade makes it longer. But seeing that Naruto is still only seven years old he can only lift the blade off the ground by a foot or so.

"Its a start." chuckled Kasai "But you can barely swing or hold it up" teased Kasai. Kicking a twig at Naruto he swings the fox tail and cuts the twig in half making Kasai eyes widen.

"Awesome." smiled Naruto.

"Yea... I think" Kasai lost for words notices the twig started to smoke and caught on fire.

"What is that?" asked Naruto, Wondering why the twig caught on fire. He hears some yip coming from the tail like blade "You did that. Cool, didn't know you could do that." said Naruto.

Kasai blinked and looks at the orange tail, wondering if the piece of Samehada had a reaction with Kyuubi's chakra but also with Kogitsune-maru. Did all three factors and Naruto somehow create this?

"You can understand him?" asked Kasai. Hearing more yip noises, Naruto nods and soon starts to swing more.

"Well little guy I guess I might call you Kitsune no O (fox tail) or Kitsune no kegawa (fox fur). But I like Kitsune no kōshō (bite of a fox or kitsune) you are all bite and no BARK!" adding his chakra to Kitsune no kōshō the fur around it soon started to glow and grow.

"Hmm right, Naruto its not a pet?" spoke Kasai having a anime sweat. Seeing Naruto give him a sad face, Kasai avoids the puppy eye look making him sigh in defeat. "Alright. You can keep it as a pet but its also a weapon, but more like a companion. I also assume kyuubi's affinity probably went into the blade as well while it may have retained some of Samehada abilities. But did it also retain the Kogitsune-maru ability as well?" asked Kasai.

Noticing, Naruto trying to swing his blade and not pay attention he decided to take Naruto to his former kenjutsu master and have him teach the Uzumaki style kenjutsu and also his great grandfathers style. With the other seal removed from the Hakke no Fūin Shiki, he wonders why a kekkei genkai limiter was placed on Naruto.

'Its no wonder his chakra control was terrible. But yet he was going to have trouble with it. But to have that seal on him. Why didn't Kushina, or Minato even notice it. Did they do this to him, so Kyuubi influence will be limited? But why seal his bloodline away. With out it you caused more damage than good and how much did he lose of his life span?' thought Kasai.

"So what now?" smiled Naruto.

"You packed last night right?" asked Kasai. Naruto nodded and pointed to the storage seal on his arm where Kasai placed it on him. He had started to teach him about that. "Ok that's good because we leave now." placing his hand on his shoulder they left in a red blur.

* * *

Tetsu no Kuni

Naruto blinked then quickly grabbed onto Kitsune No Kosho feeling the cold weather. Seeing his orange fur is very warm the small blonde child holds his companion close to him.

"Where are we?" looking around he sees something huge "Whoa what's that?" looking at the mountain that is made of three large wolves of some sort. Kasai smiles and taps Naruto shoulder and leaves in another red blur.

Village.

Appearing in front of the gates, Kasai and Naruto walk in and looks around. Stopping at a stand he buys cloaks for him and Naruto but mainly for Naruto to keep warm. Noticing the samurai all around the area. Naruto watches in awe to see there armor but also swords.

"Why did you bring me here?" ask Naruto.

"Need help. Going to put everything in motion." Kasai stopping places his hand over his eyes and sees a village being burned. 'Soon. I will be there. I promise I will fix things.' thought Kasai.

"You ok?" asked Naruto. Noticing his uncle doing this a couple times, Kasai nods and walks down the road with Naruto following him. "So what are we going to do first?"

"Go find my former sensei." spoke Kasai. Wondering how his sensei is but also wonders what his reaction is going to be. He wonders what his sensei knows about what has happened. "Naruto don't speak unless asked." said Kasai.

Naruto nods.

When they reached a building, Naruto eyes widen to see the large building almost as tall the Hokage tower. Seeing many people staring and looking at them he turns to Kasai who has no emotions on his face.

"Stop." ordered the guard.

Naruto watches Kasai move forward and does a hand gesture of some sort. But after the hand gesture he showed the guard something in his hand. Watching the guard shake visibly, soon more guards surrounded both Naruto and Kasai. Kosho watching this soon started to growl at them.

"Rectitude or Justice. Courage. Benevolence or Mercy. Politeness. Honesty and Sincerity. Honor. Loyalty. Character and Self-Control. Are all I completed. I am Kasai Uzumaki. Heir of Uzu No Kuni. Former Shinobi of Uzushiogakure. Former student of Mifune. Great grand son of Kenshin Uzumaki who trained Mifune-same. I seek to speak to my former master and ask aid." said Kasai.

Naruto watches as everyone around them took a step back. He hears the whispers going all around while the guard quickly bows and moves out of the way.

"I will inform Mifune-sama at once." said the guard.

"Lets go, Naruto." said Kasai.

Naruto soon started to follow his uncle. Once they got inside the building he saw many different types of paintings but also pictures of many different samurai.

Stopping he heard a crash. Turning in front of him is a man with long, grey hair, which almost reaches down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head, possibly to cover a wound he got in a past battle. He has black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and mustache. Wearing a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals.

"Sensei its been many years." said Kasai dead of voice.

Mifune stares at the man who the guards told him it was. Thinking it was some joke he heard the rumors of what happened to his pupil after the last shinobi war ended. But to see him stand in front of him with a child that looks to be no older then nine years old.

"Kasai. Dear kami you're alive. But you died. The rumors of the mission? How?" Mifune rambled in astonishment.

"Can we talk in private. I need to explain a few things without my nephew here." asked Kasai.

Mifune looks down to the blonde hair boy with whisker like marks on his face. He had heard of the rumors coming from Konoha about how the Yondaime's son ran away or was kidnapped. But other rumors said he was killed.

"Yes. He can stay outside at the garden with some of the other children who are playing." said Mifune. Pointing to the guard, he walks to Naruto while Kasai nods and turns back to his former master.

Once they were alone Mifune looks to his old pupil waiting for a answer.

"I did die." answer Kasai. Mifune took a step back, shocked to hear this "Remember the contract I signed? I don't know if its her doing or maybe it was the seal that I started to repair a long time ago. But I need help. I have seen a dark future. I am here to change that. To fix it." spoke Kasai.

Walking into Mifune office, Mifune quickly goes to the book shelf and takes out a large book with a spiral on the front of the cover. Flipping through the pages he came to a page where his master told him to never forget.

"Is this really happening? Did Kenshin sensei see this?" said Mifune. When Kasai looked down onto the picture, he saw himself and Naruto standing next to each other with Mifune in front of them. "I swore on my life I would never turn the page unless this picture happens. But when I heard you died I continued to honor my sensei wish." Turning the next page Mifune looks away honoring his master wish to never turn the page unless this happens.

"This isn't good." said Kasai.

When Mifune looks down onto the next page, he saw a blood red moon and bodies in the pictures belonging to shinobi. Turning one more page he saw something that made both older males look away.

'Shinigami'.

"Death." said Kasai. Once he said that the book on the table levitated itself off the desk and burned away. "So its going to happen either way. Well I guess we got a long road ahead of us."

"Kasai what on earth is going on." demanded Mifune. Watching his former pupil place a finger on the old samurai's fore head, he quickly drops on his knees shocked to see images. The images he saw made the samurai quickly drop onto his knees despite his many years of battle he had lived through. "Now I see why you came. Very well. I will help you. I will train the boy in memory of Kenshin sensei." With tears slowly falling he wipes them thinking of the pain that has happen.

Kasai nods and looks over to the window letting out a breath.

"I will return I need to help family." said Kasai. "Can you watch Naruto for a while until I will return later?" spoke Kasai.

Before Mifune spoke he watches his pupil vanish from thin air like a ghost.

"We all walk a path. But those paths takes us to different routes. Dear Kami Kasai what did you give up?" spoke Mifune sadly.

Burned Village

A small village on fire. With bandits and everyone coming, a mother is caring her child to safety.

"There she is get her!" shouted the man.

Carrying her seven year old child in her arms, she trips and looks at the bandits coming at her.

"Karin run!"

"NO!" shouting at her mother.

The bandit quickly charges towards the older woman.

"Shinra Tensei!" before the blade could even touch the woman the bandit was pushed back by some unknown force. "I wont allow you to harm a fellow member of the Uzumaki clan." spoke Kasai.

Karin turned to her mother shocked to hear this. Looking at the man with red hair with the cloak covering his face.

"Who are you?" asked Karin mother.

"Family. Go to Konoha their is more of us. I will take care of them." he said, throwing a kunai to Karin's mother. She grabs her daughter and holds her tightly.

Running away from the fight she feels the wound on her stomach making it harder to run.

"Karin listen to me." placing her daughter on the ground. "I kept this hidden from you to protect you. We are from the Uzumaki clan of Uzu. If he is a Uzumaki, head to Konoha their will be others there." coughing blood from her mouth.

"No we can go together!" cried Karin.

"My beautiful daughter. You are my world. When you came to this world it was the day when the flowers bloom as perfume. I cannot go. But I will make sure you Karin Uzumaki will be safe with family..." coughing more blood. She feels her mother give her a tight hug than her body drops down to the ground. Karin crying looks at the kunai seeing many symbols.

"I found her kill her before -" before the bandit finished, he was cut in half by Kasai. When he saw Karin's mother dead and her crying he made a hand seal.

"Konoha. You will be safe there Karin Uzumaki. You are not alone." said Kasai. Karin nods then soon passes out. Watching her leave in a red blur, Kasai turns around and walks back to the village that is burning.

* * *

NEXT DAY Hokage Tower

"WHAT!" shouted Kushina. Tsunade nods and shows her the test results while Kushina drops onto the ground. Even Minato is shocked to hear this. "She is from the Uzumaki clan. But she appeared yesterday in front of the gates." Hearing the rumors of a girl being no older than her own daughter saying she is from the Uzumaki clan.

Rumors spread quickly wondering how it was possible. They all thought Kushina was the last Uzumaki from the clan while a girl comes out of no where with red hair like Kushina.

"I ran the test a few times. How she got here is short of a miracle." said Tsunade.

"So what now. I mean I won't have a seven year old that belongs to your clan be alone. I'm sorry Kushina but its best we take her." smiled Minato. Kushina hearing this burst out of tears hugging Minato. Knowing this means much to his wife he hopes more will come and maybe help restore the Uzumaki clan. But it also gives Karin and Mito someone to talk to.

"I wonder who is watching over us?" cried Kushina.

AND CUT.

Yes I brought back Kitsune No Kosho which was part of my story 'The lost Kitsune' I deleted because ...well lets just say I lost all enthusiasm to do that story after some copy right infringement happen.

Now next chapter there will be a time skip.

The kekkei tota well I am pushing for wind as a primary. So with that theirs allot of possibility.


	4. Hinata's move

I do not own Naruto element of creation god of element.

2 years later With Naruto Land of iron.

It was another nightmare for Naruto. Ever since he left Konoha two years ago he has grown stronger under the tutelage of Mifune in kenjutsu but also in the principles of being a samurai. Kasai wanted him to learn the principles of being a samurai due to controlling Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto is a child and he needed something that most children lack until their adolescences comes in.

Discipline.

Responsibility.

But with Kasai teaching Naruto everything else he knows about the clan's taijutsu, fuinjutsu but also ninjutsu. The genjutsu the most he taught him was how to sense and break them if he doesn't have Kitsune No Kosho. His chakra reserves make it impossible for him to control or use genjutsu.

As he tosses and turns in bed, He sees the people of Konoha chasing after him while the shinobi all turn a blind eye. Even though he is the Yondaime's son, many believe that he died and Kyuubi consumed his soul while being reborn as the child.

"No please. Stop" whimpered Naruto.

Getting cornered to a wall the small blonde soon started to fear for his life. Looking to the ground but what happen next shocked him.

"You are no son of mine. DIE!" shouted Kushina. Drawing her blade she stabs Naruto in the stomach killing him. The last thing he saw was Kushina smile seeing she rid the world of Kyuubi.

"NNOOO" screamed Naruto. Laying up he soon starts to pant heavily. Covering his eyes he turns to the door to see his uncle and sensei who ran in and turned on the lights blinding him. "Sorry bad dream".

"Again" sighed Kasai.

Mifune looks down on Naruto sorry.

"Naruto sooner or later you need to face those dreams," said Mifune with wisdom. Naruto listening to his sensei looks down to his lap and scowls. But in truth he will only return to Konoha unless he is strong enough to stand against a jonin or to his once family.

"Maybe it's time we go. It's been two years and I need to show Naruto the shinobi world but also how to survive," spoke Kasai. Mifune, hearing this, nods thinking a change of environment is good. Seeing that Naruto learned four to five different kenjutsu styles but also the style his sensei made famous for.

Kasai is right to see the kekkei genkai that Naruto has.

To think that Kushina and Minato thought Naruto didn't inherit the Uzumaki special chakra. In fact he inherited the clan's kekkei genkai much more than Kushina or Kasai himself. But Kasai still knows Naruto lost at least forty years of his life span.

Even though some Uzumaki members lived to be at least over to one hundred fifty years old. Having Kyuubi in him caused him more harm than good but it wasn't the fact the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. The blood limit seal cause the biggest problem for Naruto. It didn't allow the young Uzumaki-Namikaze to activate his blood line or for the chakra special properties to be inside of Naruto.

"So it's agreed in the morning you two will leave. I will have someone prepare you items" bowed Mifune.

Naruto nods happy to see the world a bit but also to learn more. With both man walking out of the room.

"Sensei I am going to leave you instructions for the future" spoke Kasai.

"Of course Kasai. But promise me one thing. Protect Naruto until your time goes. I see so much of Kenshin-sensei in him. His smile. His spirit to never give up but it's his will that reminds me of him the most" said Mifune.

"Yes it does. I know for a fact Naruto is going to be great. I am going to change the outcome of the terrible evident. To change for him to be happy. But he will suffer greatly to do so. But I know he will grow out of it becoming even stronger" spoke Kasai.

* * *

One week Later

Naruto jumping from tree to tree while Kasai is following him. Since they left the land of iron a week ago. Kasai and him have been training to use some of Kyuubi's chakra. Seeing that no one will bother them as long they stay in the forest.

"So is there any place you want to go?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe back to Uzu. You can fully use Kurama chakra there while you practice your kenjutsu. You have a long way to go but promise me to never use your this unless you are in need of it" warned Kasai. Watching Naruto stop on a branch and looks down and nods. "We also need to work on your kekkei genkai which I haven't told you yet" covering his eyes. He sees Naruto standing in front of someone with a large sword. "You're chakra is very special and to have a blood limit seal on you. I am going to fix everything" smiled Kasai.

"HOW" scream Naruto. Just listening to what his uncle has been telling him. He has not yet practice his kekkei genkai but that is the least of his worries right now. "I lost forty years of my life. Tell me how good is that. How are you going to fix it. Even with Kurama help I will probably only live to sixty maybe seventy years old. Which would put me down to one hundred and ten" exclaimed Naruto

Kasai smirks and looks to Naruto with stern face. Something told Naruto he has it cover and before he spoke. Kasai places his and on his shoulder leaving in a red blur.

* * *

Hokage tower

Minato looking over the names from the academy. Already forbidding Mito to take the test early. He found Hinata's name on the rooster for early graduating.

'Chakra control low jonin level' impressed by her control. Minato knows that most Hyuga have very good chakra control. 'Chakra reserves a little over the academy level going to genin level. She knows all three basics to pass the academy'.

Wondering why Iruka let her pass. Minato turned the page shocked to see what two medical jutsu she knows.

'I get the feeling Tsunade is going to train her. To know the diagnostic but also mystic palm.' letting out a sigh, Minato knows that Hiashi's family hasn't been the same since Naruto left. Especially since the biggest change is Hinata.

She alone refused to have spars against her sister. There were days where she didn't go the academy. Days where her clan wouldn't see her unless it was Hitomi who went to search for her.

Hearing a knock he lets out a sigh and wonders who it is.

"Speak of the devil I was just thinking about you Tsunade" watching the blonde drop some folders on Minato desk. He raises an eye wonders what is going on.

"Please tell me Hinata isn't on a team yet but further more. She didn't choose to leave her clan and resign as heiress. Tell me those are rumors please tell me" asked Tsunade. Sounding more like begging when she saw Hinata file seeing she taught herself those two medical jutsu. The first thing the Senju-hime did was to find Hinata.

Minato blinks wondering what she is talking about. He has been in the room all day and not once heard anything about this. Shaking his head, Tsunade drops her head wondering why she gets the rotten luck.

Then the doors open to reveal Hiashi and he isn't all too happy.

"A word Hokage".

Of all his years as Hokage Minato never heard Hiashi use such a cold voice in front of him. Seeing Tsunade brought this to his attention. Tsunade looks at the clan head shaking her head.

"You are also to blame Hiashi. Hitomi had enough of Hanabi attitude. She won't be able to do any training for at least a year. Your wife surely beat the arrogance out of her but seeing that Hinata has been taking this type of abuse for years. She has every right leave her clan for safety issues. Even if it means your marriage falls apart because of it" answer Tsunade.

When Hinata spoke to the elders of Konoha about her situation to say the elders were shocked to see she managed to find some old laws protecting their shinobi from abusive clans. Even though Konoha never had this type of issue, Hashirama Senju wanted Konoha to be home to many.

The Hyuga clan head took a deep breath knowing it's true. Since Naruto's disappearance Hinata's self-esteem completely twiddled. Hitomi tried her best to help their daughter.

But how do you fix a broken spirit thinking that pushing her to her limit would help.

"The only failed parent I see here is the Yondaime. I pushed Hinata to do her best even if it means my marriage falls apart. I rather lose my marriage then bury a child knowing I failed to train her. Even though I was harsh and cruel but I have never been more proud of her to follow her dreams and to never give up on Naruto."

Minato sat there in silence listening to what Hiashi said. Watching the clan head about to leave he stops and gives Minato a dark glare.

"If Naruto ever comes back to Konoha, I would welcome him to my family with open arms. That boy even though he isn't here, still brought out a hidden talent that Hinata has while I would never be able to bring out."

Slamming the door on his way out. Tsunade nods seeing that Hiashi is taking this very well. Minato on the other hand stamps something for Tsunade seeing Hinata will work at the hospital but also deploy with some teams down the future with more experience.

"You read my mind" smiled Tsunade.

"How much more does everyone have to suffer because of the decision that me and Kushina made?" asked Minato.

Tsunade stood at the door about to leave. But hearing Minato say that she sighs and gives the Yondaime a sad look. Shaking her head she leaves the Hokage room while the Hokage looks down to himself ashamed.

He and Kushina destroyed a gentle caring girl. Perhaps destroyed a family and a marriage in the process.

* * *

Hyuga compound

Hanabi wondering why her mother beat her today in a spar. She just didn't beat her but also humiliated her in front of everyone. Wondering what possessed her mother to take her frustration on her. She felt like Hinata when their father took his frustration on her.

"I'm not like Hinata" trying to control her breathing. Today everyone in the clan found out that Hinata graduated early. But what came to a bigger shocker that the former heiresses of the clan.

Gradating with not one but two medical jutsu during her time at the academy but also that young in that age.

But what hurt the most for Hanabi were her parents arguing on what to do about Hinata. Since she became a genin she has every right to live on her own. The elders of the clan wanted to brand her but Hitomi forbid it. Worse that the elders of Konoha came to them with a few laws that Hinata asks protection from her clan.

To hear her mother and father to blame each other than pointing fingers to the clan elders. She overheard that Hinata is moving out while her mother threaten to leave her father to stay with Hinata.

'Why' cried Hanabi. 'I'm stronger than Hinata. Everyone from the main family likes me and not Hinata. So why doesn't kaa-Chan loves me like Hinata' crying to herself. She winces to mover her arms and to see the dark bruises.

Hearing the door open she quickly wipes her face dry.

"Hanabi" both parents walk in while Hanabi looks down. Hiashi wonders what if his wife is speaking is true. Has the elders put that much more confidence in Hanabi because they don't like his oldest daughter nature. "Tell me the truth. Do you think you are better than Hinata?"

Something caught Hiashi eye and it wasn't the byakugan. It was Hanabi hate towards her sister he caught.

"Of course I'm better. The elders tell me I'm better than her" shouted Hanabi. Hitomi turns to her husband not shocked by the answer but Hiashi has shock look all over his face.

As he took a deep breath.

"Tell me Hanabi. What does Konoha think of us?" ask Hiashi. Hoping to get a decent answer but if the elders have filled her head with their ideas. He prays he can undo the damage that has been done.

"That there is no clan equal to ours. We are the strongest and noblest of clans on Konoha. We are better than everyone" said Hanabi with pride. But once she finished her answer.

Hitomi slaps Hanabi right across the face sending her to the ground. Hiashi watches knowing his youngest daughter is in a dangerous situation but also stage in her life.

"How can this clan be better than the others while we enslave our own kin?!" shouted Hitomi. Watching her youngest rub her face "Answer me".

"I don't know" cry Hanabi. Covering her face trying to hide her tears "Why do you hate me" crying into her hands. Hitomi took a deep breath and looks down onto her youngest daughter. Seeing that her oldest suffered more she soon walks to the door while Hanabi crying got louder.

"Dry your tears and your whining. You are a Hyuga" snap Hitomi angrily as she stops in front of the door. "Just act like them seeing you are no daughter of ours. You look to your sister as she is less to you".

With tears flowing down the Hyuga patriarch face.

"Hinata now sees us, her own family less because of these traditions" spitting on the ground. Giving her youngest daughter a dark look making Hanabi scared of her mother. "Be happy you are now a single child. But don't think you are the heiresses. It seems this clan won't have an heir for a long time".

Hiashi watches as his wife left the room. He looks to Hanabi who has never seen this type of side from her mother.

"Hanabi, What do you know on what happen to the Uchiha clan?" ask Hiashi. Watching his youngest dry her tears, she tells him about the coup thinking they should be on charge of Konoha. "Yes and I'm afraid that the clan will follow that path. Soon the elders might think that and might go against the Hokage. If that happens we as a clan will perish. Hinata tried to change that but the elders used you to break Hinata while I failed her. They used our family and turned us against each other. So in the end Hinata did what a true kunoichi did. A true shinobi did. She hid her skills from everyone and thus is leaving the clan while the elders won but almost lost. Where we and they failed she succeeded" lectured the father.

Hanabi all her life as she can remember listen to the elders telling her how better she is. But yet Hinata who saw their game continue to deceive them. Now in the end Hinata left the clan to protect herself from the Hyuga clan. While the elders from Konoha now are looking into the clan affairs making everyone nervous but the one who are greatly more nervous are the elders of the Hyuga clan.

Seeing that the rumors are spreading Hiashi wonders what will come to his family. But a more big concern is that Hinata will be living on her own and away from home. Luckily Tsunade found a decent apartment for her to live in. Not too far from the hospital but on the other side away from the clan. It's in a decent location of Konoha safe from other parts.

* * *

With Hinata at the Academy

As she walks in to the class room everyone quickly stop talking. Ignoring the looks she passes by Iruka giving him a note. He never expected Hinata of all people to pull a stunt like this.

"Good luck to you Hinata" smile Iruka.

Hinata bows to Iruka as she takes one last look at the class room. She shrugs her shoulders and leaves the room. But one person saw Hinata's smirk.

'I guess you want to take care of aniki yourself. If he ever comes back I just want him to forgive us' thought Mito sadly. When Naruto left, her family practicality fell apart. Yugao and Anko stopped talking to Kushina and dropping by.

Kakashi is ashamed he didn't help Naruto more or told Minato on what happen. The last was Hayate who kept training and working.

Everything changed. But it wasn't for the best.

"So the rumors are true she moved out of her clan home and got protection from them. Man who would have thought Hinata would teach herself those two medical jutsu" gossiped Ino. Sakura nodded wondering what else can happen.

"What do you think Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders not caring.

Ever since the fail coup of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke lost everything. The clan was relocated to another part of the village a new place that keeps them close and more closely watched. The old Uchiha district was liquidated while they kept personal belongings but scrolls and jutsu all liquidated to Konoha for the Shinobi side. The Uchiha police force was no more. It was now taken care by retired or injured Shinobi who came out of retirement or needs a source of income.

Now it's called Konoha shinobi police force. The once powerful Uchiha clan is now just a group of shinobi. They aren't known to be a clan seeing that their clan status was removed by the Fire daimyo himself. Angry that they try to betray the Village they help create. But in truth he knows the Uchiha clan only joined because Hashirama Senju showed mercy as some would say.

"It's a milestone for her. She deserves it" spoke Mito. Everyone turns to her seeing that she has no ill will towards the Hyuga. But Hinata on the other hand showed some negatively towards Mito. Iruka almost placed them to have a training spar but quickly decided not to when Hinata activated her byakugan on will without the hand seal.

That said something to Iruka to quickly change it.

"If you want to call that a Milestone?" snorted Sasuke. "She graduated early big deal. Some of us wish to graduate early but can't". Folding his arms on his chest he turns to Sakura and Ino who kept quiet.

"Come on Sasuke at least be happy for her" said Ino.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looks towards to Iruka who is trying to continue his lecture.

"Don't bother with him" whisper Mito. Sakura turned to her with a confuse face while Ino who got out of her fan boy phase. Sakura still wanted to get Sasuke attention but the once Uchiha heir doesn't want any girls attention.

"So what do you think is going to happen to Hinata?" asked Karin. Everyone turns to her while Mito wonders as well. "I mean she is young and I don't think they are going to put her on a team".

The kunoichi all nods wondering what is going to happen to Hinata. With everything going on how she took a drastic change since Naruto left. That change alone brought out Hinata's desire to help and find Naruto.

* * *

ONE Month Later

Naruto panting turns to the next missing nin who is frozen in fear.

"Please no" beg the missing nin.

Struggling to walk towards the missing nin. Naruto raises up Kitsune no Kosho while the fox like blade started to growl towards the missing nin.

"Why" hissed Naruto, Watching the missing nin fall on his back tripping on a tree root "Why did you burn down the village. All those people are gone. There were children there" screamed Naruto.

Bringing down Kitsune No Kosho, Naruto slashed the missing nin in half ending his life once and for all.

Kasai sitting on the floor watching the scene. Turning his head to the right seeing the fifteen bodies of the dead missing nin. He turns back to Naruto who is trying to catch his breath.

'He did great. All he needs is to practice more of his taijutsu but also kenjutsu in battle. I still need to teach him how to use the Rasengan. I am probably going to teach him the rest of my arsenal' watching Naruto walk pass the bodies. He is surprising taking this well but seeing he killed someone back at the Land of Iron where a man was found to be guilty.

Mifune uses this to help young samurai to come to terms with life and death. Seeing that the person had a fair trial to see he is guilty. Kasai and Naruto watched how the general of the samurai works with politics and has the evidence to prove who is innocent and guilty. Once the verdict is given they give any samurai in training a choice if he wants to do it.

Naruto even though isn't a samurai he found out that having this sense of knowledge but also discipline helps out being a shinobi. Even though shinobi is supposed to suppress their emotions. Kasai is doing the opposite in teaching that to Naruto. Even though shinobi are trained to kill, sabotage and all. Kasai is teaching Naruto how to gather information and to properly plan.

"What's next" asked Naruto. Closing his eyes trying to push back the missing nin's faces. He remembers the first kill he did while Mifune and Kasai was there telling him the reasons why. Even though taking a life is wrong but at times they have no choice but to do it.

"Training, I think it's time we move to nature manipulation" spoke Kasai. Taking out a piece of paper he raises it up between his fingers. Channeling his chakra, Naruto watches the paper split in half. One top half crumble while the bottom got wet. The other half of the paper on top turned to dust while the bottom half turned to ash. "Our chakra base kekkei genkai gives our clan something special. I inherit something special. Kushina chakra is so unique she is able to create chains with it" explained Kasai.

Naruto listening to Kasai nods. Taking the chakra paper he channels his chakra. Taking a deep breath he channels his chakra into the paper. As the paper absorbs the chakra, Naruto waits to see the results.

"Yoink" said Kasai. Taking the paper from Naruto hand he holds the chakra paper in front of Naruto. Watching the paper do the same thing with Kasai paper, Naruto watches something odd happen to the paper. "So I was right" mumbled Kasai.

Naruto watches Kasai drops the paper while the paper soon started to grow and something else happen to it.

"What does this mean?" asked Naruto.

"Like I said Naruto, You are going to be the next person to have a nickname of Kami. Ironic is it" chuckled Kasai. Naruto looks confuse while Kasai decided it's time to train him in nature manipulation. Walking towards a tree he raises his hand up while it soon started to glow white. "Naruto watch carefully because there is allot you are going to learn" smiled Kasai.

Naruto watches Kasai raises his hand and with a quick motion his hand goes right through the tree. Naruto blinking wondering how he missed the tree. The bark of the tree is at least a four feet wide radius.

"You-" before he can finish.

Naruto notices the tree slowly started to lean back and fall on the floor.

"I never miss" smirk Kasai.

"How did you do that" asked Naruto. Watching Kasai walk towards Naruto he stops and turns around. Watching his right hand flow white, Naruto watches Kasai throw a punch.

"Kaze No Yari".

Wind spears shot out of Kasai hand stabbing the tree but also boulders going right through them.

"I will train you to a point where you won't need hand seals to use these jutsu. But the higher level jutsu that requires you to use your kekkei genkai. After everything is done Naruto. Everyone in a few short years will call you 'Sōzō no yōso' or 'Yōso no kami'. But no doubt the famous one that Kenshin Uzumaki was famous for. 'Kami No Tota'" spoke Kasai.

Naruto smiles can't wait for the training to start.

AND CUT.

I know what I did with Hinata and her family. I wanted to do something different. Yes I decided to bring the powerful kekkie genkai that Naruto had from my old story a lost kitsune but also moving with a tota addition as well.

Next chapter a time skip but also a story.

Next chapter another time skip but a surprise.


	5. Naruto and Kasai Gone but not forgotten

I do not own Naruto

Time skip Naruto age 12 Uzu no Kuni.

Naruto and Kasai are sitting in front of the fire place talking about a few things.

"Naruto." calling his nephew's name.

Naruto turned to Kasai noticing something odd happening to him.

"It's almost time?" asked Naruto.

Kasai silently nodded.

"How long?" asked Naruto. Trying to hold back the tears, Kitsune no Kosho licked his face trying to cheer him up. But even the kitsune weapon is also whimpering. Ever since Kasai told him what the kunai that Naruto used but also belonged to. It only lasted for a while and that while is something that Naruto is wishing that will last much longer.

"I don't know. A day, maybe the night at the most" answered Kasai.

Naruto looked down while his tears fall form his face.

"Everything happens for a reason like you say. But why do I get the short end of the stick?" demanded Naruto. Tears pouring from his face, Kasai sighed and looked to the fire.

"What do you know about the Rikudo Sennin?" asked Kasai. Watching Naruto wipe his tears with his sleeve. Gone was the orange replaced with a black outfit. The black shirt he has now has the Uzu spiral in the middle of the shirt colored red. Mesh armor underneath while a short sleeve jacket that is opened half way.

"That he is the creator of ninjutsu and had two sons" answered Naruto.

"That's half the truth. Every Uzumaki clan heir and clan head knows the truth passed from generation to generation" answered Kasai. Naruto hearing this turns to his uncle nodding while Kyuubi inside of him nods his head slowly. "The truth is those two were his apprentices. The Rikudo Sennin looked upon them as they were his sons. But the truth is he had a daughter and younger son".

Naruto remained quiet while Kasai nods. The fire in the fireplace seems to glow white and orange as no regular flame was present in the fire.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"When the Rikudo Sennin was at the end of his life the oldest apprentice challenged the youngest. When the youngest defeated the oldest he left the sanctuary of the Rikudo Sennin's home and left. Jealous and enraged he left the sanctuary wanting to prove him wrong. So in the dead of night he wanted to show his master the true strength of his way."

Naruto waited for Kasai to continue but heard a deep angry growl coming from Kyuubi.

"He came back to kill his daughter. The youngest apprentice left a few weeks after the battle which only left the Rikudo sennin with his two truly children. The youngest left to get some food and herbs. But when he saw the fire he quickly ran back home. When he got there he saw his sister barely standing against the oldest apprentice. In a rage the youngest picked up his katana and charged towards the traitor apprentice."

"Quickly telling his sister to leave and take their father away from the battle and fire, the youngest stood his ground against the oldest. But when he saw the doujutsu he had, he saw a curse was born that day. Soon the youngest and traitor apprentice battled. As the battle neared to the end the youngest barely stood on his feet while the apprentice was in better shape than him. Waiting for the perfect opportunity he tricked the apprentice slashing him across the chest almost killing him."

Naruto sat there listening to his uncle while the fire in the fireplace started to burn more intense. The heat coming from the flame could have warmed a whole Hidden Village.

"When the youngest reached the hide out he found his sister alive and his father barely hanging in the world. Saddened to see his apprentice fall from good grace, he feared for his children. Before he died he would grant a bloodline for one of his children. He wanted his son to carry it but he refused. Seeing that his sister took more a beating and barely stopped the apprentice he begged his father to give her the bloodline, because in his eyes she needed it more than he did."

"The Rikudo Sennin listened to his son request and looked to his daughter but she shook her head, not wanting to have the power. Instead she wanted her brother to have it to protect himself from the apprentice, seeing he created an enemy for life. So in the end the Rikudo Sennin gave the chakra bloodline to his daughter. After her protest her brother asked her to accept it as a gift from their father. But to his son, he gave him the ability to shape nature"

Naruto sat there shocked to hear this and swore he heard a cry deep in his stomach.

"When he recived the gift from his father the youngest held his sister saddened to see their father leaving the world. The youngest's hair turned red and the daughter's chakra reserves grew ten times. Her healing, stamina, and life span increased tremendously. The youngest combined water and wind to create ice. Earth and fire to create lava. Seeing the power that his father unlocked, he bid his sister farewell to learn control the power"

Naruto sat there listened to the story. Shocked to hear this Kasai nods and pointed to the flame and when Naruto saw the flame he saw a person that looked similar to Naruto.

"Years later he returned home. When he did he was greeted by his sister but also people she saved throughout the decade. Together they became a family. One day the oldest apprentice returned with an army to finish what he started decades ago. But on the battlefield he would never suspect the youngest could defeat the army but also the apprentice himself. Before the youngest son was killed and the traitor apprentice killed. He went to his sister son, his nephew and gave him his ability as well."

Naruto listened to the story but also saw in the fire a huge battlefield where one man stood against another man with ripple-looking eyes changing with a comma in it. The battle raged on while watching the youngest using so many different forms of advanced nature manipulation.

"I give you this power to protect the ones you love. They will emerge from your children every so many generations. Only coming out in a time of need when our clan needs it the most. Or to protect the world."

Naruto watching the fire sees the uncle collapsing on the ground while his nephew glowed gold.

"Many, many years later and also generations later on, when Hashirama Senju was a child, Kenshin Uzumaki was in his teens and he saw something in Hashirama Senju and trained him. When Konoha was created he traveled around the world a bit and he met Mifune. He was trained around the same time when Hiruzen was trained when Hashirama Senju was alive. He was called the Arashi (storm). Chichi chikyū (father earth). He was known to use sub-advanced nature affinities and a few kekkei tota. It was believed within only the clan he help Hashirama discovered his Mokuton" answered Kasai.

Naruto sat there listening to the story. Slowly rubbing Kitsune no Kosho he wonders why he was chosen.

"When can I start to show this?" asked Naruto. Waiting for a answer he turned to Kasai who spaced out "Uncle Kasai?" getting up he shakes his uncle a bit seeing he is burning up. "What's wrong?"

"Tired. It's almost time. Need a bed or rest. Remember this Naruto. You aren't alone. When I traveled to Amegakure by myself I made sure I set motion in events for you. Brought back someone and helped someone. I made sure teams in Konoha would be full. Removed a evil spirit. I also took you to Kiri where we collected a powerful sword in the process. Naruto everything we did, the traveling we did. Everything I showed you and trained you for. Don't forget who you are. You are my nephew. You are a son, brother, friend, and someday a lover to someone".

Kasai smiled and the next thing Naruto watched is his uncle disappear right in front of his eyes.

"Kasai!" shouted Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But I have to go but before I go..." Kasai whose face seemed to be flickering back and forth turned to Naruto with a smile. Placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder Kasai's hand glowed gold "I am going to give you what you lost. Use this power to save the person you love". Naruto's body soon glowed gold, watching Kasai smile.

Naruto soon dropped on the ground feeling exhaustion hitting him.

"Goodbye Naruto" said Kasai. "Kitsune no Kosho protect him. Kyuubi I left instructions with Mifune-sensei. Take care of Naruto" said Kasai. After a moment of silence Kitsune no Kosho soon started to cry seeing he can't sense Kasai's chakra no more.

The uncle who appeared mysteriously left the world the same way.

* * *

NEXT Day

When Naruto woke up the first thing he did was run out of the house and start to cry. But when he left the house he noticed the badly damaged home he has been staying in. Taking a deep breath he collapsed on the ground crying that the only person he truly thought of as family left this world.

* * *

Two month later

For the past two months it hasn't been easy for Naruto. Most of the days he would cry and at night he would cry himself to sleep. All he did was cry. Cry for the horrible life he had. Cried for the terrible parents that he had. Cried for being lonely.

But sooner or later he stopped crying and knows he needs to leave soon.

As Naruto takes one last look at the Uzumaki compound that he stayed for almost five years with Kasai. Taking one more look around the area he found some pictures and scrolls. Taking what he needs he walks towards the port holding the special kunai Kasai created for them to leave Uzu.

"Some day uncle. I will find a place to call my home" taking out a ocarina. He soon starts to play a melody that Kasai taught him, as he walks he hears Kitsune no Kosho bark. "Yea. ITs time". Throwing the hood over his head he adds chakra to the kunai. Soon Naruto left in a yellow flash while playing the ocarina.

* * *

Nami No Kuni

A small nation located south of Hi no Kuni. When Naruto appeared on the beach he continued to play his ocarina ignoring the surroundings around him. As he plays the melody many people soon started to stick their heads out of the door and windows. Watching and seeing a boy around the age twelve just walking into town.

It seems as if fate or destiny guided Naruto to walk towards a bridge builder's home. While more and more villagers started to come out of hiding. As Naruto continues to play the ocarina he soon noticed something odd coming from a house not too far from him. Continue playing the ocarina he notices a large number of thugs with katana's threatening to kill a woman and child. Taking a deep breath he soon started to play the ocarina louder.

Walking towards the building something caught Naruto's eye. A girl with night blue hair with a kunai in her hand trying to stop the thugs. Playing the ocarina louder everyone turned to the newcomer walking towards their direction from the road.

"Who's the kid?" said one thug.

"Who cares?" said another.

When Naruto stopped in front of the thugs he looked over to the woman who is greatly concerned for the boy. Turning to the girl he knows right away he has seen her before, those lavender-tinged eyes. As Naruto stops playing the ocarina he looks over to the girl once more.

"Hinata?" whispered Naruto.

Hinata hearing her name wonders who the person is. Wondering if more back up came but he came from the ocean road instead from the road of the bridge.

"Look kid, just leave. We got a job to do!" said a thug. As he takes one step towards the woman. The thug felt something on his neck making him stop. AS he looks at the orange tail blade. "You think you can stop all of us?" Looking at the boy with the hood covering his face the other thugs soon started to surround him.

"Why bother to fight? You are going to die like everyone else. Don't be a hero" shouted the boy.

Everyone heard growling coming from the orange blade.

"Well that's good. Because I'm not a hero. I'm a shinobi" in a blink of the eye, Kitsune no Kosho grabbed the man's neck and tossed him to another man. Naruto charged towards the thugs holding both woman and child. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a clone appear. Naruto and the clone quickly jumped and stabbed each of the thug in a vital area making them let go the mother and child.

"I fight because I have to. Because others won't, but I will" stated Naruto. "I'm not trying to be a hero, I'm just trying to stop what shouldn't be allowed to happen."

Once landing, Naruto spun around and slashed a thug in half. Quickly thrusting his blade behind him he stabbed a man through the stomach killing him. As he turns to the last eight guards. They all stood there frozen in fear. Hearing some growling they all look at the blade growling at them. Naruto with a quick motion of his wrist, shot out needle fur stabbing the thugs.

But with the added wind affinity to the fur the needles went through the bodies of the thugs killing them on the spot.

Hinata stood there shocked to see what just happened. When she turned to the person she notices the blonde spiky hair. Those blue eyes she has seen in her dream many times. The tan skin but also whisker marks on his face. The hood once covering his face was now off.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata. Staring at the girl he once knew as his best friend. He turned to the woman and child shocked to see a boy do so much damage in a short amount of time. "Where are you going?" shouting at him. She watched Naruto walk towards the bridge.

"It's been a few years hasn't it, Hinata-chan? You're much prettier than before. I wonder how beautiful you are going to be when you are older" smiled Naruto. As he turned around he soon started to walk towards the chakra pressure he is sensing. "Make sure they are fine".

Hinata quickly snapped her attention to Tsunami and Inari. Quickly checking to see if they are alright.

"Who was that?" asked Inari.

"He is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He is the Yondaime's son. And my best friend" smiled Hinata.

* * *

At the bridge

Naruto started to play his ocarina once more. He approached the bridge and came to a large battle happening. Grabbing the attentions of the genins, jonin sensei, but also the missing nin.

They all turn around to see a male wearing a hood playing a ocarina while carrying something on his back.

"Back up Kakashi?" chuckled the demon of the mist. Pushing back the copy cat he quickly jumped and landed near Kurenai and her team. "Haku, Suigetsu, finish off those punks NOW!" ordered Zabuza. Turning to the hooded figure he watched him put away the musical instrument and pulled something over his head.

Wondering what he has he noticed a orange tail blade-like weapon.

As Naruto looked at Zabuza he charged.

"Is that...? No it's impossible. The rumors, but yet that weapon?" in a blink of an eye he brings his executioner sword up blocking the orange blade-like tail. "Shit it is him. GUYS stop messing around and GET over HERE!" shouted Zabuza. Pushing Naruto back he kicked the blonde in the chest but only to counter with a knee using it to flip backwards and lands.

"Tell me one thing." asked Zabuza. Watching the hooded figure get into a stance "Are you the Ichi no Yoko? (one tail demon fox)" asked Zabuza. Hearing some chuckling coming from the hooded figure but also some growling coming from the blade. "You are. The very person who destroyed a whole fort in one night at the Haha island".

"So you heard of me. Tell me this, what do you know about the Samehada?" watching two people land near Zabuza. Naruto looked at a girl with brown hair and a boy with white hair. "If you tell me what I need to know I will spare your lives" chuckled Naruto.

Team Seven and Eight watching this turn to Kakashi waiting for his signal to make a move.

"Are we going to let them fight him?" shouted Sasuke.

"We should. That guy in the hood is a missing nin rank C going to low B rank. His abilities are unknown. I don't want to walk into something knowing it can be a bigger problem then it has to be" answered Kakashi. Kurenai nodded and turned to her team wondering what they are going to do next. Turning to Kiba he is panting while Shino looks exhausted and Yakumo is not any better.

Turning to Team Seven, Sasuke seems fine while Sakura seems refreshed and Sai looked normal.

Suigetsu hearing the blade turned to Zabuza who looked worried.

"Not much. Why?" asked Suigetsu.

Naruto chuckled and tilted Kitsune no Kosho to the side. Giving the Kiri natives a view of the tail-like blade they both turn to each other wondering what else can go wrong.

"This weapon here in my hands, let's just say it was once a piece of Samehada. All I know is Samehada had the abilty to eat up chakra. So tell me what the blades does or you are going to be in the receiving end of this one" threatened Naruto.

Zabuza froze. Hearing this he quickly looked at the orange tail-like blade being hold in Naruto's hands. If what he said is true and he doesn't know what the abilities it has. But worse he will be in the receiving end. Something he once was in a long time ago with Kisame.

"The blade is made up of scales, it inflicts injuries through shredding or shaving what it comes into contact with, rather than just cutting the object in question. Samehada shares a symbiotic relationship with its wielder. Although it continually consumes the chakra of its owner, its largest _meals_ come from fights, wherein it absorbs the chakra of the opposition instead. Such an ability allows Samehada to literally slice through an opponent's techniques, in spite of whether the chakra has been transformed or not, and even prevent jutsu from being performed by absorbing all of the necessary chakra before preparations can be completed. Samehada has the ability to transfer the chakra it has absorbed to the wielder by partially fusing with them, so it can be used to either regenerate injuries or replenish their chakra reserves. This makes the user of this sword extremely difficult to defeat, however a wielder such as Kisame can take this fusion one step further, by completely merging with Samehada. Doing so causes him to become much more shark-like in appearance, growing fins and webbed hands that allow him to move through water with considerable ease" answered Zabuza.

Naruto stood there listening to the abilities not knowing about all this. Looking at Kitsune no Kosho he scratched the kitsune behind the ear making him yip in happiness.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's just a fox tail for crying out loud!" said Suigetsu. Wondering how he got it but also how did a piece of Samehada turn into a blade tail-like weapon. "Also what is the big idea to tell him all that? Those weapons are important to Kiri" holding up a katana. He quickly charged towards Naruto.

As he brings his blade down Naruto raised Kitsune no Kosho up and when both blades made contact Suigetsu's katana snapped into two while the snapped piece missed his face by a hair line. Naruto than swings Kitsune no Kosho shooting at Suigetsu with fur needles.

"FUCK!" cursing loudly. He pulls the fur needles out "Dammit. This hurt more than Haku's senbon" whined Suigetsu. Removing the fur needles from his chest, Haku quickly jumpped in. Charging towards Naruto he watched Haku make a few handseals.

"Hyoton-" before she can even finish the hand seals or the name of the jutsu.

"Katon Firestorm" making a few hand seals. Naruto breathed out a large fire storm but also with Kitsune no Kosho in his hand. The kitsune being a fire demon amplified the jutsu near the area.

The fire storm that is least ranked A turned to a S rank jutsu due to the large amount of fire but also Kitsune no Kosho powering up the fire.

Haku watching the storm quickly jumped back. Using the melted water around her she controled the water turning it into ice giving her a brief moment of protection. But even though she evaded the fire jutsu she felt like her whole body was on fire, making her start to sweat.

Naruto lazily placed Kitsune No Kosho on his shoulder. He turned to the demon of the mist charging in with his executioner blade.

"This should be fine" smiled Naruto. The moment that both blades collided sparks danced around each wielder. Staring at Zabuza, Naruto himself is having trouble pushing the demon of the mist back. Seeing that the older man has much more experience but also strength against the young jinchuuriki. Naruto twisted Kitsune No Kosho for leverage.

"WHAT?!" shouted Zabuza. Looking down at his wrist, Kitsune no Kosho bit down on Zabuza "You little-" before he can insult Naruto's friend Kitsune no Kosho quickly tossed Zabuza back and forth over and over making the demon of the mist embedded on the bridge.

"Puny swordsman" chuckled Naruto. Hearing a few yip's coming from Kitsune no Kosho and moans coming from Zabuza while he is staring up to nothing. Feeling his pride wounded but also wondering how did that happen so quickly.

Clapping is soon heard while more thugs appeared.

"My, it seems that I couldn't even count on you to finish them off. Well it's a good thing I wasn't going to pay you win or lose" chuckled Gato. Both Haku and Suigetsu turn to each other than to Zabuza who still hasn't removed himself from the ground.

"See? I knew this guy wasn't going to pay us. After he cut our payment in half with the last mission" protested Suigetsu. Seeing the many thugs he turns to Haku who is helping her master out of the ground.

"Kakashi, it seems we aren't enemies anymore" looking straight at Naruto. "Remind me to never fight against you kid" groaned Zabuza. Slowly getting up he popped his shoulder back into place making some of the genins cringe from the noise.

"Well might as well kill you all" chuckled Gato.

Soon all the thugs started to walk towards the group. While Naruto walked passed Haku and Suigetsu, stopping in front of them.

"You two up for a little mayhem?" asked Naruto. Turning to Haku she took out a few senbons while Suigetsu held his broken katana "I might have something for you". Biting his thumb he smears the blood on his wrist. When a poof of smoke disappear, Naruto threw a blade at Suigetsu who is shocked while Zabuza is stunned.

"Nuibari (Sewing Needle"). Where did you get that sword?" question Zabuza.

"Had a run in with a missing nin who gloated about killing a Mist swordsman. When he saw my blade thinking I was a swordsman from Kiri he challenged me and lost. Let's just say after I was done he will never ever be able to hold a katana or anything again" chuckled Naruto darkly. Zabuza and a few others felt a cold shiver run up their arms making them all wonder what did he do.

"MOVE!" shouted Haku. Throwing the senbons, Naruto charged towards the row of thugs cutting them down. Haku's senbon stabbed the second row of thugs while Suigetsu quickly sew a few thugs together. Pushing them all together, Naruto kicked one thug towards Suigetsu who stabbed him through the chest and threw the sewing sword to another thug.

When the sewing sword went through him Haku quickly channeled her Hyoton ability into the thread freezing the thugs where he stood. Naruto charged towards the frozen thugs. With a few slashes and stabs some of the thugs broke into pieces or were sliced clean. With the three standing next to each other working very well.

"Remind me to never spar against those three when they are together" mention Zabuza. Kakashi let out a chuckle but in truth even he is shocked to see the blood and carnage coming from those three. Seeing how well they teamed together, he turns to Team Seven and Eight, who some of the members looked green but also worried.

"NO!" shouted Gato. Falling on his back he stared at the orange fox like blade growling darkly at him. "Please. I will give you anything. Money. Maybe woman or girls your own age" pleaded but also trying to bargain with his life.

"Die" stated Naruto. Holding and pointing straight at Gato. Kitsune no Kosho soon started to open its mouth. Everyone watched as a small black ball of chakra started to form at the tip of his mouth.

"No fucking way. That's a Bijudama? Everyone take COVER" shouted Zabuza.

Kakashi who heard of the attack quickly ordered the genin to run. Grabbing not just Kurenai but also Tazuna trying to avoid the blast, everyone heard a large explosion. When they turned their heads their eyes widen to see the damage done by the blast.

Zabuza literally shivered while Haku and Suigetsu never felt anything like this.

When the smoke, dust, water, but also mist finally cleared up. The only thing that was recognizable from Gato was his right hand. Everyone assumed the rest of his body was vaporized in the blast.

"NARUTO-KUN!" shouted Hinata. Arriving at the bridge she quickly spotted her long lost best friend standing in front of ground zero. Luckily the ground of the bridge didn't collapse with the attack.

"What?" shouted Kakashi. When everyone turned to Naruto they saw his blonde hair and blue eyes just like his father the Yondaime. But it was the whiskers on his face that confirmed his identity.

"He's alive? Quick kill him before he kills us!" shouted Sakura. Jumping behind Sasuke hoping he will protect her from Naruto. She remembers everything that her mother told her about Kyuubi. But also that the Yondaime's son was consumed by Kyuubi making him the reincarnation of the demon. While the Yondaime still stupidly believes his son is still in there. Sakura to this day never once questioned how her mother knew this, the mere fact it was her mother telling her this was all she ever needed to know.

Naruto casually looked over the shinobi teams from Konoha. Hearing more noise coming he sees a large amount of the villagers holding various civilian weapons.

"Where's Gato?"

"We are here to help"

More and more shouts of the same are coming from the villagers.

"Dead" spoke Tazuna. Pointing near Naruto's location "That's what is left of that bastard. The kid blew him up or vaporized him" answered Tazuna. All the villagers turned to Naruto who has a serious and stern face on him.

But soon all the villagers started to cheer for Gato's death.

Even with the celebration happening Naruto noticed Kakashi and another jonin with the genins all surrounding him.

"What's this?" moving his sights onto Kakashi "I wonder what you are playing to do Kakashi. Seeing you never really did anything. Don't tell me you had a change of heart" chuckling coldly at his father's student. All the times Kakashi really didn't help Naruto but instead turned a blind eye. He wonders why his father's last student would do that to him of all people.

"Well we now know the demon is still-" before Sasuke can finish he dropped on his knees and soon started to scream "Make it stop!" screaming and shouting he soon started to shake uncontrollably.

Hearing some growling coming from Kirsune no Kosho. The kitsune-like blade is growling even more towards the Uchiha.

"Careful what you say traitor. From what I heard you lost your clan status because of that stupid stunt of a man you called a father tried to do" chuckled Naruto. Watching two females from Team Eight run to Sasuke and break the genjutsu. "Oh trust me that genjutsu is similar to the tsukuyomi. Me and Kitsune no Kosho who was originally Kogitsune-maru recreated that genjutsu".

Kakashi froze to hear what Naruto did. Looking at his student he sees tears coming down Sasuke's face. Quickly moving his hand inside his jacket.

Naruto was about to charge but he quickly felt a few jabs hit him in his back making him drop on his knees. Looking at Hinata who is crying and now on her knees.

"Oi. No fair Hinata-chan. You know I can't hit you or even hurt you" hearing some yip coming from Kitsune no kosho. Hinata quickly embraced Naruto in a hug and cried into his shoulder. Returning the hug, Naruto took a deep breath of her scent. "Yeah. I missed you deeply, maybe more as well Hinata-chan. I'm sorry I left you alone for a while" whispered Naruto.

As Hinata continued to cry Naruto kissed her cheek and wiped the tear from her eye with thumb.

"Chop"

Kakashi hit Naruto in the back of the neck knocking him out, harder than he needed to but he could care less. As he did that, Kitsune no Kosho quickly bit Kakashi's leg making the jonins jump but also trying to shake off the small kitsune.

"Need some help there Kakashi?" Zabuza walking towards the tail-like blade gently placed his hand on his fur and slowly rubbed him. "So its similar to Samehada but not?" mumbling to himself. He moves towards the ears and rubbed its gently while Kitsune no Kosho released and crawled back to Naruto. As everyone watched the blade sit idly near its owner.

Zabuza on the other hand ripped a piece of his shirt to cover his hand. Seeing the deep cuts but also burns marks he looks at the blade in question.

Kitsune no Kosho takes a few sniffs of Hinata scents and licks her face making her giggle.

"It can sense chakra. So whatever chakra it sense and likes it will be nice to. Other than that, well you know what happens to those it doesn't like" chuckled Zabuza. Kakashi nodded and took out a kunai and threw it to the ground.

After a moment a yellow flash appeared making everyone wonder what is going to happen next.

"Kakashi. What's wrong?" asked Minato. Before Kakashi can even speak, Minato heard a deep growl coming from Hinata's location. And at that location he saw a blonde boy resting his head on her lap while a orange tail with a katana handle next to him. "Is that...?" almost choking on his breath.

"Hai, Yondaime-sama. He appeared and gave us a hand but also killed the thugs and Gato" spoke Zabuza. Getting Minato's attention "That kid over there is one hell of a swordsman. Stood his ground against me but also the brats I have with me. If I would have guess, high chunin to low jonin kenjutsu" chuckled Zabuza.

"Kakashi I want to know everything. NOW!" demanded Minato. Looking over the bodies he watched Kakashi slowly nod seeing that his son killed those man.

* * *

Tazuna Home

It's been hours since Kakashi gave him his report while Zabuza who is also staying and gave him some details about the blade that he thinks.

"We got to keep that blade away from Naruto at all costs" demanded Minato. Thinking it can be a bit of Kyuubi's conscience that made Naruto do all this. He finds it hard to think his son would brutally kill those thugs. Of all his life Minato saw carnage and blood from before. But what was on the bridge is the end result from his son and two Kiri natives as well.

"Good luck. You get near it..." removing the bandage everyone in the room gasp to see Zabuza's hand. "Let the Hyuga carry it. It seems the kid trusts her while the blade trusts her" spoke Zabuza.

"Out of the question" countered Minato. Not liking the idea of a weapon having kyuubi's chakra floating around. Or the idea of someone even wielding that power as well. "I will seal it" the moment he said that everyone heard a deep growl while killing intent filled the room.

The jonins and Kiri natives raised an eyebrow while the genins from Konoha but also civilians shivered.

"You got some nerve to say that but also to show your face to me" hissed Naruto. Struggling with the wire that is tied around his upper body. He sent a dark glare at Kakashi. "You better pray I don't get free. Because if I do that curse eye of yours, I'm going to make you swallow it" snarled Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!" scolded Hinata. Stomping her foot on the ground "I didn't let you out because you wanting to start a fight. I let you out because you wanted to stretch your legs". Hearing some yip noises coming from her back.

Naruto soon got anime sweat seeing Kitsune no Kosho is siding with Hinata.

"What do you mean she is right? Aren't you suppose to watch out for me?" mock Naruto in a hurt tone. Hearing some yip and some growls, everyone turn to Kiba who is listening to Naruto talking to the Kitsune no Kosho. "Fine" mumbled Naruto. With the two walking out and Kitsune no Kosho still growling at Minato.

"Kiba. Mind telling us what is going on?" questioned Kurenai. All eyes went to Kiba making him a little nervous, even Minato's serious face made the young Inuzuka only more nervous.

"Well. It seems to me Naruto and that tail can talk to each other. And it's siding with Hinata" answered Kiba. Minato listened to Kiba wanting a second opinion on it. But after hearing everything he turns to Zabuza wondering what is next for him.

"Very well. Seeing that this mission changed but also another issue came up I will send two anbu to finish watching the bridge out of Konoha's pocket. So don't worry about all this. In fact we will be leaving in a few minutes. Also Zabuza being an expert on this how about you and your team come to Konoha until this is sorted out? I mean from what Kakashi said that those two work well in a team" mentioned Minato.

Zabuza hearing this turned to Suigetsu who is still polishing his new blade while Haku has a light gleam in her eyes.

"I guess so. Seeing we've been on the road to long. I don't think going back to Konoha-"

"WHAT?" interrupted Naruto. Walking back in the room and hearing that Zabuza said he turns to Minato with a glare. "Don't trust him. He is only using you to get to me, he doesn't care what happens to you at all.. You think I want to go back to that hellhole of a village or that broken home? I don't have a family after what you and her and she did to me of all people! You three mean nothing to me!" shouted Naruto. Struggling to get free everyone watched the metal wire around, Naruto suddenly snapped it making Kakashi's eye widen.

"NO" shouted Hinata. Slamming a few more jabs on his back, Naruto dropped on the ground while Hinata held him. 'Please you can stay with me. I've been living on my own for five years now. Please come back to Konoha' thought Hinata crying to herself.

"Kitsune no Kosho you know what-" before Naruto can finish. Kakashi again chopped Naruto neck harder than necessary making him pass out.

"So those rumors are true, all those years" smirked Zabuza. Haku sent a glare to Minato even she heard the rumors along her travel "Haku here is from the Yuki clan. Her own father tried to have her and her mother killed because of her kekkei genkai. Suigetsu here well I found him in a hideout. But to hear you of all people let your son be mistreated for civilian amusement makes me wonder what you are really planning"

Minato stood there not saying a word.

"We leave tomorrow" spoke Hinata. Everyone turns to her "The sooner the better and besides he will be safe from Akatsuki" said Hinata. Running her hand through Naruto's hair she looks at Minato who nodded. Hearing some yips coming from her back.

"He says he doesn't trust the Yondaime at all" answered Kiba.

One thing came to everyone's mind. This is going to be one hell of a home coming.

* * *

Namikaze home That evening.

Kushina with the last of the plates is setting up the table. After Naruto left, the redhead mother went through a deep derpression. It took her almost two years to get over it. But in truth she isn't over it completely. When Karin appeared in front of Konoha she asked who the blonde boy was making Kushina break into tears. To say Karin was shocked to hear what the village but also shinobi did to Mito's older brother. But she also senses something rotten was going on in Konoha.

"Dinner" spoke Kushina. Coming down the stairs are the Uzumaki girls. As they take their seats, Kushina sighed seeing Minato is going to be late for dinner or won't show up for dinner. "How was training?" asked Kushina.

"Good I guess. I mean training with the other rookie teams is fine and all. But I can't wait to take a real mission" said Mito.

"Yea. All those D rank missions are boring. But at least we get to train with others" spoke Karin.

"Good" said Kushina. With all three women eating there dinner "Something wrong Mito?"

Mito slowly nodded and wondered if the rumors are true. Ever since Hinata left the Hyuga clan, the elders of the clan have been pushing Hiashi to make Hanabi the clan heiress. But Hitomi refuses it while Hanabi who took a heavy beating from her mother took a year off to heal from her wounds.

"I heard that Hiashi might be removed from clan head. That some Hyuga is going to be clan head and his son clan heir" spoke Mito. Kushina took a deep breath and slowly nodded making her wince. "So what is going to happen to them?"

"Sealed and placed in the branch house most likely. But Minato told the Hyuga elders that changing a clan head is showing that the clan is losing stability. If that happens the Hokage and the elders of Konoha can put a stop in it" answered Kushina. Ever since that stunt Hinata pulled Hiashi's marriage was put through a lot but surprising it didn't fall apart.

"Neji is still angry about Hinata not getting the seal placed on her. I mean he can't let it go. He _won't_ let it go. But seeing his father sacrifice his life because of what happened to her" question Karin. Kushina nods seeing that Kumo is still pulling these stunts after all the years. She never trusted them and will never. But Minato wanted peace with them and in the end that peace cost the village much. But also cost a clan but also more family lost.

With the three eating in silence a poof of smoke appeared on the dinner table.

"Yo" said a toad. Throwing a scroll to Kushina the toad extended his tongue and quickly swallowed the whole cake "Thanks".

"NO!" cried both Uzumaki girls.

"What does the scroll say Kaa-chan?" asked Mito. Looking at her mother she noticed her tears down her face "Kaa-chan?"

"Oba-chan?" asked Karin.

"They found him" cried Kushina. Crying more and more, Mito and Karin both have confuse faces "Naruto is alive and they found him". Quickly leaving the kitchen she makes a run towards the Hokage tower to speak to Minato.

"They found Aniki" smiled Mito.


	6. Naruto Uzumaki

I do not own Naruto

Damn talk about some hate reviews lol

dracohalo117 :I am wondering why Naruto's bloodline was sealed, and what Kushina did to betray the clan... "I got your answer here in this chapter".

ferduran : I wonder why Kasai sent Karin to Kushina if he believe that she is a traitor? The only thing that I could imagine that could made Kasai believe that is the Kushina give up all the rights over Uzu to the fire country on exchange that Minato become the next Hokage. "Great idea"

Rampaging crabs : read chapter two once more close to the end with Uzu paragragh.

ohndoe5574: I know what u are saying. Trust me I have this covered in this chapter.

Now Hinata acting like a fan girl. I will explain everything in this chapter. But she knows about Akatsuki which means something.

Nami no Kuni Next Day

Minato had no choice but to wait for the anbu to arrive and once they arrived they will immediately leave Nami and head to Konoha using the Hiraishin.

Naruto this time is tied up while Hinata watches him. Kitsune No Kosho kept a close eye on Minato. But unaware to everyone Kitsune No kosho the small weapon gained Kyuubi's ability to sense negative emotions.

But what bothers Minato the most is what Naruto said to Kitsune No Kosho about knowing what to do. Before Kakashi chopped in him the neck. He wonders what Naruto is really doing. Even though Hinata jyuken him a couple of times. Minato feels that Naruto is letting this happen for some odd reason?.

But what ever the reason is. He has to find out why.

* * *

Next Day Early morning Konoha

When the team of Anbu arrived late night Minato had to wait until the next day, seeing that the anbu were exhausted reaching Nami. The teams were in no hurry while Hinata continued to keep an eye on Naruto.

"I want everyone to head home and rest. Kakashi take Sasuke to Inoichi to have him checked out" turning to his student he bows and took Sasuke away. As Minato turned to Zabuza and his little group. "I will have the anbu escort you to be checked. In case you're a sleeper agent" stated Minato.

Zabuza chuckled and has nothing to hide knowing that Haku and Suigetsu can say the same as well.

"Lord Hokage is it-"

"Go home and rest Hinata, that is a order" stated Minato.

Hinata turns to Naruto who smiled and nodded. As she bows she gives Naruto a quick glance.

"So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" With Minato and Naruto alone in the room. The young jinchuurki turns to the anbu behind him while Kitsune no Kosho growls.

Minato walked towards Naruto than grabbed Kitsune no Kosho which earned him a bite. As Kosho drops on the ground it leaps up and snapped its mouth on Minato's making the Yondaime run around the room.

"Get it off! Get it off!" shouted Minato. Running around the room, Naruto drops on the ground laughing but soon was knocked out by an anbu. Luckily Tsunade came in the room and somehow Kitsune no Kosho released his grasp and wiggled his way towards Naruto.

"I am not healing you". Picking Naruto up she shunshined away with Naruto taking him home. The anbu tied up Kitsune no Kosho and took him to the anbu headquarters to be checked.

* * *

LATER Namikaze Home

When Naruto woke up he rubbed the back of his sore neck.

"Alright enough with the neck chops" mumbling to himself. He continues to rub his neck and feels something around it. Taking the necklace off he crushes it knowing the Hiraishin formula is on it. Knowing that's how Minato intends to keep track of him. He heard the door open and refused to turn around but he wonders who is stupid enough to come in.

"Hello Naruto" spoke Kushina softly. When she saw Naruto sitting on the bed but also destroying the necklace. She sees how much Naruto has grown but also looks more like Minato.

But when Naruto heard the voice his eyes hardened while he continued to stare at the wall.

"Get out. You liar. You TRAITOR! I HATE YOU!" shouted Naruto. Angry to see her of all people showing her face to him. She has no right to say anything to Naruto after she lied to him. But worse was what she was trying to do.

"Naruto please" walking towards her son, she watched Naruto turn around and charged towards her. Quickly jumping out of the way she sees Naruto's fist embedded in the wall. "Please Naruto, I understand you are angry with us. But we are only trying to protect you" cried Kushina, thinking Kyuubi is influencing him to make him do all this. "I don't want Kyuubi to hurt you"

"Protect me?" sneered Naruto. "You don't know anything about Kurama" Sending Kushina a cold glare. "If you wanted to protect me than Mito Senju should have released Kyuubi before she died. So tell me, why didn't you tell us the whole truth?" hissed Naruto. Watching Kushina's shock reaction he grabbed the chair and threw it at Kushina.

The older woman quickly dodged it, staring at Naruto shocked that he knows about Mito Senju. Wondering who told him the truth she watched Naruto pick up a piece of the broken chair. Quickly avoiding the slash across the chest she sees the clean cut.

"Who taught you all this?" cried Kushina. Wondering how he knows all this, he is using the broken piece as a sword while adding his chakra to it.

"What do you care? You wanted me to be a civilian. You didn't even pretend to give me a choice in the matter. Tell me why didn't you return back to Uzushiogakure when Kyuubi was transferred to you. But also does Mito know about her Pseudo-jinchūriki status or did you seal the chakra up?" seeing Kushina's shock reaction. Naruto chuckles knowing all too well what Kasai told him on what his parents did. "Like how you sealed my kekkei genkai with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki working with it" sneered Naruto.

Kushina stood there shocked to hear all this. Wondering how Naruto knows about his seal but also a seal she and Minato placed on Mito. Knowing she won't be able to break it unless under great and I mean GREAT amount of stress. She inherited Kushina special chakra thus Kyuubi's chakra won't hurt her. But to hear about a seal placed on Naruto to work with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki that sealed his kekkei genkai.

"What happen to your seal?" running towards, her son. "What bloodline seal" asked Kushina frantically. 'The Hakke no Fūin Shiki shouldn't have sealed his kekkei genkai' trying to get to Naruto. Naruto rolled on the ground and threw the chair leg at her making Kushina dodge. "Please Naruto we are trying to help you" cried Kushina. The piece he threw slammed into the wall making Kushina cry even more.

"Get out. I SAID GET OUT!" shouted Naruto. Grabbing the night stand he threw it at Kushina who quickly ran to the door and slammed it shut behind her. As the broken mother closed her eyes with tears running down she hears the nightstand slam against the door. Slowly falling on her knees she cries on the floor.

Tsunade on the other side listened to everything and sees Kushina crying on the floor. As she was about to approach the fallen and broken mother they all heard a melody being played.

"I know that melody. My tousan would play it when I was younger" cries Kushina. Tsunade nods but also wonders what hasn't Minato and Kushina told her or Jiraiya but more importantly to Mito as well.

"Isn't that melody from Uzushio?" question Tsunade to herself.

* * *

Anbu At the Same time

Kitsune no Kosho is placed in a secure and tight room. Watching a man create a wooden cell but also slapped on some seals. He soon starts to growl at the figure. Then small tail-like blade soon started to yawn.

Jiraiya who got the message from Minato about Naruto. While Ibiki return from talking to Zabuza. He shared the information to the sennin making him wonder what is going on. Since Tenzo used his mokuton around the area hoping none of Kyuubi's chakra will leak. He turns to Ibiki reading the report from Zabuza.

"So this tail is Kogitsune-maru but also a piece of Samehada along with Kyuubi's chakra" summarized Jiraiya. "I would never suspect anything like this could be created. So what does it look like?" Ibiki nodded and points to the cell on top of the table inside the room. Seeing they are in safe distance behind another room with a reverse side glass.

"What tail-like sword?" question Jiraiya. Ibiki blinks and walks to the window noticing the wooden cell is there. But the table is smoking while the floor is also as well. "I got to admit it, that's one clever fox" chuckle Jiraiya. But in truth if it has Kyuubi's chakra in it. 'Most likely it has its affinity!' thought Jiraiya.

* * *

With Kitsune no Kosho

When he made his clever escape the kitsune weapon used his affinity for wind and fire to leave the anbu building. Burning through the walls but also cutting it. The tail-like weapon took a few sniffs of the air found Naruto's scent. But soon his ears picks up Naruto's ocarina from a distance.

"Yip. Yip" he soon starts to wiggle towards the location.

Namikaze Home

When Kitsune no Kosho arrived he quickly wiggled towards the bushes and watched a mob of civilians walking but also screaming. Staying close to the bushes he arrived at the Namikaze home and finds where the music is coming the loudest.

"Yip" letting out a loud yell. "YIP!" Kitsune no Kosho slowly lifted himself up and aims at the house. Opening his mouth a small black ball is forming.

* * *

With Kushina

Wondering who told the civilians about Naruto's return back to Konoha, Kushina is standing her ground against the civilians while some shinobi are also with them wanting to end the demons life. Angry that this is happening now of all times. She is upset that some shinobi are siding with the civilians thinking but also now wondering why they never noticed this before.

Seeing it's one of the main reasons why Naruto left. But also it's one of the reason why she and Minato thought it would be best for Naruto to be a civilian, to ease some people. But in the end the people flat out refuse to have Naruto near them or in the village. The only place they wanted him was a cemetery, ninja or not.

"Move he must die!"

"We cant allow him to live!"

Hearing all the shouts and screams Kushina stood her ground while some shinobi took a step back. Fearing what the redhead kunoichi can still do.

"I said LEAVE!" screamed Kushina. Stomping her feet on the ground the civilians are defiantly moving closer to her front door as if to say 'make us'. While the civilian council are leading the large mob towards the house as if to say 'we are the ones in charge not you never you'.

"BOOM".

Everyone heard but also felt a explosion. Some of the civilians fell on the ground due to the shock and seeing the smoke coming from Naruto's room.

"Naruto!" shouted Kushina. Running inside the house and up the stairs she sees a giant hole that once was Naruto's room. Soon Tsunade, Jiraiya, but also Minato appeared near Kushina. "THERE" pointing to the black blur picking something up and making his way into the forest.

* * *

With Naruto.

When he heard the loud yip something told Naruto to take cover. But when you saw a pillar of black light coming your way you should take cover regardless.

"Go ahead litte guy, rest. I don't know what they did to you but thanks for the breakout". Hearing some yip noises coming Kosho. Naruto quickly noticed a few shinobi following him. Jumping from branch to branch he quickly turned, missing the kunai almost hitting him in the back. 'Damn they already found me this fast. How?'

"I found the demon!" shouted an Uchiha.

Naruto jumped down on the ground noticing more and more shinobi appearing. Hearing a loud crowd he turns around and saw a large mob of civilians but in front of the civilians. Is the civilian council leading them? Are they actually blind enough to follow _civilians_? Seeing this is all too planned he wonders who tipped them off telling them he returned back to Konoha. 'My money's on that team in Nami with the banshee on it, heck I'd bet it was actually her.'

"Enough Naruto" ordered Minato. Landing down on the ground along with Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. He looks at the shinobi who are in stances ready for battle while the civilians still continue move forward. "Everyone head home NOW! I will take care of my son. This is an order, not a request!" demanded Minato. "Naruto go with Tsunade and give the weapon to Jiraiya. It's obvious that Kyuubi is influencing you with it" Watching Naruto glare at Minato.

"How would you know? You doubt your own work like these idiots do?" Naruto took a deep breath and slammed both hands on the ground. Thinking that Kyuubi is influencing him he is going to give everyone a show on what happens when Kyuubi comes out and play.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" everyone watches red symbols appear on the ground instead of the regular black.

"Let's go Kurama. Let's show them what happens when they mess with us" smiled Naruto. Standing on top of Kyuubi''s head he sees everyone's shock expressions but noticed something is wrong. Kyuubi is laying on the ground sleeping with a giant bubble coming from his noise.

"ZZZZzzzz"

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood there shock thinking should they summon their own boss summons? But seeing him asleep they soon broke out in laughter. They never saw an oversized kitsune sleeping with a bubble coming from his nose.

Kushina and Minato are stunned to see who Naruto summoned but also to see him out of the seal. Something that Minato and Kushina made sure that would never happen.

"ZZZzzzZZZ"

The shinobi around the area quickly took a few more steps back in fear. Some of the older shinobi still remember the mayhem of that night twelve years ago.

"zzZZZ"

The civilian mob are stunned while some of the more level-headed civilians dropped their weapons. Some are pointing to Kyuubi but also Naruto who is on top of his head. The civilian council are shocked themselves. They see not just Kyuubi but also Naruto as well at the same time.

"ZZZZZzZZZZZZ"

"But how? He IS Kyuubi! It's impossible. They are the SAME! They HAVE to be the SAME!" shouted Sakiri. Seeing she is wrong she turns to the Yondaime and soon realized her biggest mistake. The rest of the civilian council soon dropped on their knees. The blindly thought Sakiri was telling the truth while the Yondaime kept him protected from them.

"ZZzz snort zzz" Kyuubi sure can sleep.

"Idiot. I am not Kyuubi. We are two separate beings. If you have a tapeworm in you are you a tapeworm yourself?" screamed Naruto. Pointing at Sakiri many of the civilians shamelessly listened to the council woman thinking the Yondaime was protecting whats left of his son. They listened to her mainly because she told them what they wanted to hear, and that was enough for them. "Wake up KURAMA!" jumping on his head.

The bubble coming from his nose popped making Kyuubi yawn lightly. Rubbing his eyes he saw a large mob of civilians but also shinobi. Shrugging his shoulders he placed his hands underneath his head trying to go back to sleep. "Dammit Kurama wake up and give me a hand" asked Naruto.

"Give me a break Naruto" yawning he stared at Minato and Kushina who are slowly start to move, thinking of a plan on how to fix this once and for all. "Why did you summon me to fight everyone here? It's a waste of my chakra and your's" yawning some more he is trying to go back to sleep.

Feeling something on his face he opens his eye to see a little girl petting him.

"He's so FLUFFY" squealed the girl excited. Soon the girl's father grabbed his daughter and started to run. "But I'm not done petting him. Can I keep him PLEASE? He is a giant kitsune. Fluffy Kitsune" squealed the girl.

"I don't care how fluffy he is" shouted Naruto.

"ZZZzz"

Soon Naruto's right eye started to twitch seeing Kyuubi is back to sleep. "KURAMA".

"Keep it down. I'm awake" yawned Kyuubi. Moving to Minato he sees him making a few hand seals and chuckled "You are going to make the same mistake twice and for what? To imprison me?" letting out a chuckle. Naruto soon started to jump on his head while Kitsune no Kosho start to yip at Kyuubi making his eye twitch. "**ENOUGH**".

The whole area is engulfed in smoke while Kyuubi turned into a full grown size kitsune. Using his tails he catches Naruto and Kitsune No Kosho before landing on the ground.

**"I had enough of you two"** before Kyuubi voice is calm and relaxed. But now both Naruto and Kitsune flinch and look down**. "I don't care what you two do with them, but I had enough of both of your attitudes. I say just kill them and that would be the end of the problem. I understand that they tortured your butt while you were in Konoha. While those two didn't do anything to help or anyone really. Find I understand that. But don't think you can tell me what we should do"** growled Kyuubi.

Everyone stood there shock to see Kyuubi scolding Naruto and Kitsune no Kosho as if they are his kits.

"I'm sorry Kurama. You're right. I should handle the situation better than this" glaring at the civilian mob. They all took a step back feeling the killing intent coming from Naruto. "I wanted to prove a point that we are two different entities. Show some brains for once in your life and realize this." muttered Naruto at the councils.

"Is this really happening or am I dreaming? Naruto and Kyuubi are talking like they are friends?" Jiraiya wonders how Kyuubi can be so relaxed. Turning to Tsunade she grabbed Jiraiya's nipple and twisted it hard "Aww purple nurple, purple nurple!" cried Jiraiya in pain.

"Nope not a dream" giggled Tsunade. Turning to Kushina she is standing there frozen in shock to see Kyuubi in front of her son scolding him. While Minato is ordering everyone to secure the area. Looking at Jiraiya thinking of that night long ago. Was it possible for Naruto to control his chakra but also to befriend Kyuubi of all demons?

"Now. Since you summoned me" yawning and stretching "I smell a vixen not too far from here" looking over the direction about to leave. Naruto grabbed his tails making him stop.

"What! You're going to leave me alone so you can get some Vixen's tail!" groan Naruto. Kyuubi nodded making Naruto get a anime sweat while Jiraiya stood there giggling like a schoolgirl which earned him a slap from Tsunade.

"The way you put it. Yeah" getting his tails free he sprinted and left the group behind "I'll poof back into you later" shouted Kyuubi. Passing the shinobi he jumps over them and leaps on the tree branches leaving in a blur.

"I'm telling you there is some kit around the nation with nine tails" shouted Naruto. Seeing that every time Kyuubi gets some freedom from the seal he always goes out looking for a vixen.

"Should we follow it?" asked a shinobi.

"For what?" questioned Tsunade. Getting everyone attentions and noticing Jiraiya's head in the dirt "He said he will poof back inside of Naruto. Meaning he is still bound to the seal. Whatever seal that is" answered Tsunade.

Minato pushed the civlians out of the way and stood a few feet away from Naruto. Wanting to know what happen to the Hakke no Fūin Shiki. He watches Kitsune no Kosho starting to growl again.

"Naruto what happened to the seal and what did you do? I canot and will not allow this to happen" demanded Minato. As he takes a step forward he finds it hard to move. Wondering why he looks down and sees his shadow connecting with Shikaku.

"Forgive me Minato. But I got an emergency scroll to bring Naruto to the Fire Daimyo safely and away from you" spoke Shikaku with a moan in his tone. Than the elders appeared and they also nod as well. Giving Minato a scroll his eyes widen to see this while Kushina gasped to read what the scroll is about. "I will personally take care of Naruto".

Releasing the shadow he walks to Naruto who he bows to the clan head thanking him for the help. Everyone watched the sudden change of attuide.

"What is going on here?" demanded Minato. Looking at Naruto he sees his smirk wondering what his son is up to. "I am his father. You or anyone else have no say in this matter. His safety is my responsibility. Even the Daimyo can't take that from me." declared Minato.

"You defy the daimyo yet let the civilians do as they please?" Naruto couldn't resist getting in edgewise. Shikaku stopped and move his sights over to Minato. Giving the Hokage a deep harden stare the clan head of the Nara but also Jonin commander pointed to two clan members to escort Naruto to his compound.

"As of right now the Fire Daimyo knows what happened to Naruto and sees that you his father didn't do anything to improve the situation. Instead you played right into a catalyst for destruction. So take whatever bit of fatherhood you have left and raise your daughter and niece. The only kids you seem to truly care about the futures of." everyone stood there shocked that Shikaku of all people would say this to Minato. But the one even more shocked is Minato himself.

* * *

Fire Daimyo capital next day

When word spread through Konoha about Naruto returning but also on what they saw many people felt ashamed that they tormented the Yondaime's son. Who keeps back the most powerful Biju from destroying their home. And they weren't even pushed into doing it, if anything they were merely tapped instead.

But now everyone is making a trip to the Fire Capital. Daimyos from Hot Water, River, and Wind also came. A kage from the Land of Rain is there with them with two people. The daimyo from the Land of Grass and also Waterfall as well. But the biggest and most shocking person in the room is Mifune the general of the Land of Iron.

He brought this up to every single daimyo's attention that has borders with Hi no kuni. But a concern to the Fire Daimyo is three of the seven nobles of Hi no Kuni are in the room. If support changes the Fire Daimyo knows it won't be easy to gain it back.

When the group of Konoha soon started to fill the room. From jonin commander to clan heads and their wives and other branch systems in Konoha walking inside.

"MIFUNE-SENSEI!" screamed Naruto. Running past everyone they all stood there shock to hear what Naruto said. Watching the blonde jump towards the general of the samurai army.

"Naruto. You've grown" giving his pupil a hug he hears some yip. "It's good to see you too Kitsune no Kosho. When I saw the scroll burn I knew you sent me a code. Good job" getting some more yips from the blade. Mifune stared at the Konoha group moving towards Kushina he shook his head to see Kasai's sister doing all this to Naruto. Her own son and sharer of the burden she once had.

"Hello Mifune-sama" bowed Kushina. Seeing it's been years seeing the old samurai.

"Hello Kushina. I'm sorry for what I have to do. But it's something I promised Kenshin-sensei" spoke Mifune. Kushina hearing the person raised an eyebrow wondering why he brought up his old sensei. Knowing how strong he was. Rumors in the clan said he helped Hashirama with his Mokuton.

As the room got filled one person in the room saw someone who shouldn't be allowed.

"Excuse me Fire Daimyo. But Danzo shouldn't be here". When Danzo walked in the room everyone turned to the kage with robes wondering why. Removing the hat and veil everyone sees the red hair but also rinngegan in his eyes. "My name is Nagato Uzumaki, I am the Amgekage of Amgekagure. That man there is a traitor".

Jiraiya stood there shocked but out of the shadows Konan but a living YAHIKO walks out.

"What proof do you have?" asked Minato.

"That he with a few anbu long ago made a deal with Hanzo to help him rid of us. While Hanzo helped him get the Hokage seat" answered Yahiko. Walking towards the Konoha group. "Remember me when you told Nagato to kill me to spare Konan's life? Well things went bad" chuckling at the old warhawk.

Danzo cursed underneath his breath seeing who is in the meeting but also this secret is out.

"It's best to have his chakra sealed. The white fire always burns the best" spoke Mifune. Watching Konan move to Nagato they turn to Mifune who smiled and bowed his head with a hand gesture. "I believe we have something in common with an ally of some sort".

"Indeed. His chakra must be sealed during the meeting" stated Nagato. Glaring at the old warhawk seeing he isn't moving or perhaps thinking of something down the road. "Or this meeting can go very bad. Your choice Yondaime".

"Very well. Sensei?"

"My pleasure" smiled Jiraiya. Tapping Danzo with a seal on his head. The elder felt his chakra sealed up for the moment. Once done Jiraiya turned to the orphans he trained along ago wondering how they are here now of all times.

"Now can we get on with this meeting?" said the Wind Daimyo.

Everyone soon started to take seats. Mifune the only one standing looked at the Daimyo's and kages and bows. Wondering how this is going to work he hopes Kasai's plan works.

"It comes to my attention that Uzu no Kuni merged with Hi no Kuni. Such an act should have never happened. In point the land was stolen from its proper rightful heir" spoke Mifune. The moment he said that many shouts of protests came from Konoha.

"What if he speaks the truth?"

"You stole land not belonging to you?"

The nobles from Hi no Kuni shouting back towards the people from Konoha. Seeing neither side not moving Mifune turned to the Fire Daimyo who is wondering himself. The elders already knowing the reason about the meeting brought the documents when 'Garp Uzumaki' sent over from Uzu to Konoha.

"Enough" spoke the Wind Daimyo. He may be a religious zealot and hedonistic, but seeing that Mifune wants to solve this matter peacefully it something that he would rather do.

"We have the scrolls that came from Uzu around the descruction" spoke Homura. Passing the scrolls to the Historian he carefully looks over the scroll and sees the name of 'Kushina Uzumaki' signed while 'Garp Uzumaki' is on the other box.

"The scroll here does have the names. No question at all" said the historian. Mifune nods and removes something from his sleeve and passes it to the historian to open it.

"Please check this one. It was given to me" smiled Mifune.

The historian carefully took the scroll and opened it. As he looks at the scroll his eyes widen to see it. Quickly looking for another older scroll he takes out a large magnifying glass. Looking over each details but also the spirals he looks at the scroll that came from Konoha once more. Then looking at the scroll that Mifune passed.

Everyone is wiating for the historian to give him his answer.

Taking a few more looks at the other scrolls that came from Uzu before but also after the destruction of the nation. The historian raised from his seat knocking the chair down with shock written all over his face.

"Dear Kami-sama. The scroll here is real. The one from Konoha is FAKE!" shouting his verdict. Everyone's eyes widen while Kushina covers her mouth in shock to hear this. The elders themselves are shocked to hear this. "The spiral here in this scroll is hand made. But the one from Konoha is traced. Next to the red spiral is the white spiral. The one from Konoha doesn't have it. The signature from the Daimyo is different. It's as if someone memorized it and wrote it down. I've seen this before from the Uchiha clan long ago" explained the Historian.

Holding up both scrolls showing the details of each scroll and also signatures. Homura and Koharu both turn to each other thinking if this is coincidence.

"Who brought this scroll?" question Mifune.

"Fugaku Uchiha" answered Danzo. Homura and Koharu both nodded seeing the Historian's assumption was correct. Neither elders bothered to get it check from a historian seeing it came from a hawk from Uzu.

Kushina openly cried into her hands wondering why they played this cruel joke on her. Wondering if her former best friend knew about this but also continued to play her until her children was born.

"Than who is the rightful heir of Uzu? asked Nagato. Being an Uzumaki he wonders what the redhead who stood his ground against all six Pain bodies but also somehow brought Yahiko back to the living world. 'Was it all a test?' thinking more of the fight they all endured. The redhead smiled and attacked the a man claiming to be Madara.

Since that day, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko joined with Kasai and made Madara retreat.

'I've been played and fooled by the Uchiha. But NO MORE. We will do what is right and protect those who I care about' thought Nagato. Taking a deep breath waiting for a answer.

"Here you go Kushina. I was instructed to give you this" answered Mifune. Giving a scroll to Kushina he walks towards a seat and sat down seeing his work is almost done.

Kushina opened the scroll, raising an eyebrow to see the complex sealing on it. Even Minato raised an eyebrow trying to solve it. Just staring at it he is getting a headache making him dizzy.

"It's a blood seal?" muttered Kushina. Biting her finger everyone watched her smear the blood on the scroll. When the blood made contact to the seal it started to glow green. Than the whole room filled with smoke. But when the smoke cleared out.

"UNCLE KASAI!" shouted Naruto. Leaping out of his chair he tackled Kasai giving him a tight hug. "You're back" trying to hold back his tears. Kitsune no Kosho yipped a few times.

"Yeah, for now gaki, I'm back." letting out a smile. He looked around the room and soon got serious. "But you have permission to do what you want. In fact I'm a little surprised you are returning back so early. Why?" question Kasai. Continue looking around the room he stopped and looks at the Fire Daimyo with a hardened stare. "My name is Kasai Uzumaki. I am the heir of Uzu no Kuni and of Uzushiogakure" bowing to the Fire Daimyo.

Everyone in the room is stunned to hear this. Kushina is crying shocked to see her brother alive. Tsunade wonders what is going on but also sees how close are Naruto and Kasai.

"Indeed you are" spoke the historian. Walking towards him, Kasai raised both arms showing one half of a red spiral on his right arm. The other arm is a half white spiral on the other. "Please place your tattoo's here". Everyone watches Kasai place his arms lining up the spirals with the scroll. Once he did that the scroll glow blue. "Yes. He is the rightful heir of Uzu"

Everyone in the room spoke and whispered seeing the heir of Uzu is alive.

"HOW?" shouted Minato. Wondering how is it possible, he thought Kushina was heir since she was born first. But seeing the nation and village was destroyed and her being the only one left. It made sense that she would sign it.

"Well it's really easy. But seeing your reaction it makes me wonder if Kushina signed over Uzu so you can become Hokage. It would have been a fair trade would it Kushina? I mean is it coincidence?" question Kasai. No one said anything. The room got quiet very fast while Jiraiya sat there shock to hear this coming form Kasai.

The nobles from Hi no Kuni turn to the Fire daimyo who has shock written all over his face.

"That's not true. Minato earned the title because he wanted everyone to acknowledge him and become a great Hokage" cried Kushina. Thinking back when they first met while Minato told her that in front of everyone.

"Very well. But still you betrayed the clan and Naruto. You turned your back on the teaching that Tousan taught you. You turn your back on your only son, destroying his dream. But yet you have the nerve to acknowledge Minato's dream and your daughter's dream, but your son? Nope, his dream means nothing to you." chuckling of the irony. Minato stood up angry at the insult towards Kushina. "Sit down prodigy. What I am speaking is the truth and you know it."

"Truth or not, you have no right to-"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" interrupted Kasai. Lifting his hand up, Minato is sent towards the wall making everyone eyes widen. "Speak when you are spoke to and don't interrupt unless you need to. A Hokage should be expected to have common courtesy." stated Kasai with no room to disagree with him. Looking around the room "I am naming Naruto Uzumaki my heir of the Uzumaki CLAN. Meaning everything from the Uzumaki clan is HIS and HIS ALONE"

Gasp and shouts soon started in the room. The daimyo's hearing this all look towards each other with glances wondering why he would name his nephew his heir. Turning to Minato who picked himself off the wall he looks at Kasai stunned on what he did. Kushina continued to sit in her chair not saying anything as well.

"You can't name Naruto as your heir. He is my son" stated Minato. Many people from Konoha nodded while everyone from outside of Konoha look at Minato a little skeptically.

"You actually think you have the right to call yourself his father?" Kasai asked, offended. "What kind of father would deny his son his dream? What kind of father would actively punish him when he practiced ninjutsu? What kind of father would ignore him when he was at the hospital and put there by the very same civilians you want him to join? He is protecting you all by keeping Kyuubi at bay while your shinobi but also your last student knowingly turn a blind eye to everything. Tell me, have you punished a single one of them for it?"

All eyes go to Kasai speaking while no one from Konoha spoke. Nagato who heard the rumors shakes his head wondering why did he allow this.

"I'll take that as a no. You allow the civilians to openly attack your son while your shinobi help. You allow the doctors to refuse to heal him in his time of need. You make a law saying no one can speak about the Kyuubi, yet your daughter breaks this law and isn't even so much as sent to her room. What you've done is something that can only be paid back in blood. Seeing you won't do anything makes me wonder what kind of Hokage you are. If it wasn't for the fuinjutsu you learned from the Uzumaki clan Konoha would be a crater today" explained Nagato.

No one said anything. They all turned to Naruto with shock eyes while Naruto glares at Minato using the Uzumaki clan legacy. The civilian council all looked down in their laps knowing what they did was wrong. The shinobi in the room also looked away seeing many of them turned a blind eye to what was happening.

"I agree with Kasai. If he wants to name his nephew his heir he should. Seeing that young Naruto-kun here hasn't been in Konoha. But also it gives Konoha a chance to reestablish some ties they once had with Uzu" spoke the Wind Daimyo. The nobles from Hi no Kuni agreed on the idea while the rest of the daimyos agreed to the idea as well.

Minato on the other hand is shock that they want to take Naruto away from him and Kushina but from his family.

"Since he is going to be heir he can be a shinobi. But I think he should be placed under someone else's command" said Yahiko. Nagato agreed to the idea seeing that Minato is the Yondaime and tension between the two can be very violently.

"A civil war would break meaning trouble down the line" said a noble from Hi no Kuni. Everyone slowly looks at Naruto who smirked making Minato gulp. A civil war in Hi no Kuni would be disastrous but also Konoha would split sides.

"So who can it be?" asked Kasai. "Who can Naruto trust from Konoha?" question Kasai.

"I choose Tsunade-baachan" answered Naruto with a grin. All eyes are on Tsunade while she stares at Naruto shocked he named her. "Tsunade doesn't take crap from anyone. Plus she can scare any man" replied Naruto. Jiraiya sitting next to Tsunade quickly nodded his head in agreement. Which earned a slap sending him to the ground. "See?" stated Naruto.

"Well since that's done." seeing Jiraiya groaning he smiles at Tsunade making her smrik. "I've got to give Minato and Kushina each a scroll". Walking towards them. Kasai giving each of them a scroll. "Good luck on what you see you two". Watching them open the scroll. Both Minato and Kushina drop on the ground screaming.

"He's attacking the Yondaime!" shouted Danzo.

A few anbu appeared and stabbed Kasai in a few vital parts. With each weapon twisting and adding pressure. Kasai placed his hand up towards Nagato and everyone else not to move. Sending a look towards Naruto to wait.

They all hear Kushina crying.

Trying to push back the images she saw. She cries into her hands seeing how Naruto walks pass her, Mito, but also Karin. Covering her face trying to push back of the images of a man raping her. Danzo became the Godaime and placed Kushina and the girls in a breeding program for three years. But that all changed when Naruto came back and started a civil war.

"Why?" cried Kushina.

Seeing the images of an older Naruto he walks pass by her and his sister and Karin ignoring them. Looking at the children he shakes his head and walks away from them. The next thing Kushina saw is Naruto blowing the underground compound killing not just her but the children she gave birth but also Mito and Karin along with the children they gave birth to.

"Please, we can change" cried Kushina.

After everything was destroyed she sees Naruto much older as Hokage ruling the village with a iron fist.

"Why did this happen?" cried Minato.

For Minato it was much worse. He died facing against Orchimaru while Danzo became Hokage. Seeing his wife, daughter, and Karin being raped over and over by different men. For three years it was happening while no one helped them. Naruto turned his back on his family, living his life the way HE wanted too. Minato is known to be a shrewd person but to see his son to do this to his own family.

He sees how coldhearted his son has become. To not care about his mother or sister and not even to Karin. The boy he thought he knew when he was a child is gone. Replaced by a cold hearted boy towards his family who won't show love or forgiveness. Right then Minato realized that his son had changed in his time away and he couldn't blame Kyuubi for it. No he could only blame Konoha and natural maturity. He and Kushina had been idiots to assume Naruto would return just the same as when he left.

Seeing Naruto as an adult and becoming Hokage. The Namikaze name is sent in the mud for all the mistakes Minato made. But behind Naruto were at least four maybe five children almost looking like him. Smiling and proud of their father. With a loving wife that looks like an older Hinata with a baby in her arms and already pregnant again with their next child.

Something that Minato wanted Naruto to see in him. To be acknowledged as a father for what he did and sacrifices that parents do for their children. 'All the sacrifices you made were for the village, not for Naruto.' A voice told Minato. 'You sacrificed Naruto for others, never yourself for him. How can you ever expect him to think of you as a parent?'

Than Minato started to glow white. Everyone watches a Torri pole raise from the ground with a circle seal appearing on the ground.

"AHHH!" scream Minato. Holding his stomach "It burns". Jiraiya leaping towards his student is pushed back by a barrier around the torri pole. Standing behind the barrier he watches helpless his student dropping onto the ground and passing out.

"That is a special type of Shiki Fūjin. I am setting up events to be change. Hopefully for a better future" said Kasai. Looking at Naruto he gives him a nod "It's my time to go. Also Danzo what gives you the right to order the anbu?" question Kasai.

"Mokuton Stake" Naruto slamming his hand on the ground. A wooden stake stabbed and killed the anbu in his place. "Shōton shards" clapping his hands together he shot out a few crystal shards killing another anbu. Walking towards the last anbu while Kasai still remained where he is. Naruto with a hand seal "Ranton lightning bolt" extending his hand while using two fingers pointing at the anbu.

A dark blue bolt of lightning shot out and hit the anbu in the chest killing him. No one said a word while the shinobi are stunned to see what Naruto just performed in front of them.

"Uzumaku Yōso" (Swirling Elements). Spoke Kasai getting everyone attention. "Like chakra we have to mix yin and yang. But this kekkei genkai allows Naruto to mix almost every single nature affinity and more. Including creating kekkei tota" answered Kasai. Turning to Tsunade she couldn't hide her shocked reaction seeing she might now something about it. "Kenshin Uzumaki had something like this" answered Kasai. Soon his face started to phase away while looking at Naruto.

"Wait. Don't tell me you are going already" shouted Naruto. Hearing a yip coming from Kitsune no Kosho he gives Kasai a tight hug. "Please, there has to be something you can do."

"Nope. I'm on borrowed time but before I go away forever I got to give you a going away present" smiled Kasai.

Pulling on Naruto's arm everyone soon cover's their eyes from the light emitting from Kasai's arms. When the light faded they all blink to see Kasai gone while Naruto has a half of a red spiral on his right arm and half a white spiral on the left. Proving to everyone he is the next Heir of Uzu no Kuni.

"We should take a recess" spoke Mifune.

Everyone in the room nodded trying to make heads or tails of everything.

* * *

One Hour Later

When Minato awoke he looked at the seal on his stomach and wonders what did Kasai do. Kushina is still on her knees crying wondering why her brother showed her all this. Seeing he is trying to change an outcome but also protect Naruto. Kushina looks at Danzo and wonders if Minato should kill him now and prevent all this from happening.

"We all came to an agreement" spoke the Wind Daimyo. Turning to Naruto with a smile "We the daimyos here are going to honor the wish of your uncle and see you as the Uzumaki heir". With each Daimyo nodding. The Grass Daimyo gives Naruto a scroll who each Daimyo signed to acknowledge this. "For this scroll to be finalized you must sign it".

"I understand" smile Naruto. Biting his finger he signs his name in blood and initial's 'N.U'. Nagato along with Yahiko snickers at the idea of using his blood but seeing why they are in the meeting. They can't blame Naruto but also give him credit seeing he signed in his own blood.

"I like this kid already" smiled Yahiko.

"Also is it alright if I stay with someone in Konoha until I get some people to build me a home? I just need someone to activate these old accounts that uncle Kasai left me" asked Naruto. Passing the scroll to a adviser from the Fire Daimyo's side. He left to get the information but also a updated account.

"I don't see why not." replied the Fire Daimyo. Looking at the clan heads they all nod having no problem having Naruto staying at their compound for a while..

"Great. I hope Hinata-chan won't mind me staying with her at the Hyuga compound" wondered Naruto.

Everyone heard a 'eep' coming from the middle of the room. With everyone looking at her she timidly poked her fingers nervous.

"Ano. I think my apartment is big enough to have an extra person" answered Hinata.

"Apartment?" question Naruto. Staring at Hinata she looks down. Turning to Hiashi "What happened?" almost growling at the clan head.

"Ano. I left the Hyuga clan because of the elder's greed and abuse" answered Hinata softly.

Naruto hearing this sent a glare towards the elders who glared back with the bykaugan like he had a lot of nerve for looking at them like that. Slowly a smirk crept on Naruto's face. Looking over the Fire Daimyo he quickly shift his eyes toward Hinata.

"Excuse lord Fire Daimyo. But isn't it prohibited to have slaves in Hi no Kuni? But also a seal on people forcing them to serve others?" question Naruto. When the Hyuga elders heard this they all saw where this is going. Hiashi couldn't stop his smile from growing while Hitomi giggles and sends a look to Hinata. Wondering how long will it take for her and Naruto to become a couple.

"Yes. This law was established almost sixty maybe seventy years ago. I wasn't aware that the Hyuga clan kept slaves." question the Fire Daimyo.

One Elder stood up and glared at Naruto. Explaining the tradition of the Hyuga clan. The daimyos who are listening continue to grow more and more surprise to hear what the Hyuga clan is. Some are shock to hear that they don't have a heir or heiress whatsoever. But what they are most sicken is the reference how they treat their branch family, as breedable servanta.

"Sounds to me young Hinata-san here escaped but also shaped her life" spoke Konan. Sending Hinata a smile she turns to Nagato who nods his head shock that a clan would do this to there family.

The Daimyos who had enough turns to the Fire Daimyo waiting for a answer. Naruto didn't stop growling at Hiashi. While Kitsune No Kosho also growls at the clan head.

"Perhaps a few changes will be made for the Hyuga clan" spoke the Fire daimyo with a tone leaving with no room to object.

"With your support I don't believe that would be a problem. But it could take some months maybe a year or so" answered Hiashi. Knowing that many main house members would oppose this idea. He fears a civil war would erupt in the clan.

"Great. Now if you don't mind me and Hinata-chan have a lot to catch up" smiled Naruto. Getting up he walks towards door while watching Hinata getting up from her seat. As he is about to leave, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto. Kakashi about to strike his neck stopping him from leave. But Naruto caught his wrist ran up the wall flipping over Kakashi twisting his arm.

Pinning Kakashi on the ground shocking the jonin.

"Better stop doing that hypocrite it's getting old." Naruto said coldly, feeling no mercy to a man who so honored Minato yet barely acknowledged Naruto as alive. "Piece of advice, I could have stopped you using four maybe five techniques". Putting more pressure on Kakashi's arm. "The only reason why I let you knock me out is because I was curious on how much Hinata-chan changed" releasing Kakashi's arm.

Hinata stood there blushing while Naruto gently took her hand and walked out of the room.

"Kid's got style with the ladies. Must be a trait from the Uzumaki clan" chuckled Yahiko. Which earn Nagato and Konan blushes making everyone wonder what he means.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata.

Walking around the capital, Hinata couldn't stop smiling at Naruto. But she also wonders why Naruto allowed her to jyuken him a few times. If he did that to Kakashi, who is one of Konoha's best but also top jonin. Why did Naruto allow himself to be hit? Did he want to return to Konoha or did he have a plan?

"Ano. Naruto-kun?" poking her fingers together. "What did you mean you let Kakashi knock you out?"

Naruto looked up for a moment and shrugs his shoulders.

"To be honest Hinata-chan, When I arrived at Nami I was going to head to the Land of Wind. Get some work or find something. But when I saw you defending Inari and his family I couldn't stop staring at you" chuckled Naruto. After a moment a silence stood between the two while Naruto sighs "To be honest one of Kasai's spies sent me a scroll telling me about Akatsuki moving. So sooner or later they will come for me. When I saw you I wondered what was going to happen. To my shock the girl I always hung around managed to knock me down so easily" letting out a hearty laugh.

Naruto sent her a warm smile making Hinata blush and look away.

"But than I remembered what Kasai said to me a few years ago. I thought you hated me or were scared of me for having Kyuubi sealed inside of me. I mistook your tears for fear and hate. In my defense I had never even heard of any alternative tears at the time." said Naruto sadly. Hinata quickly gave him a tight hug shaking her head against his chest. Trying to push back her tears she covered her face. Feeling Naruto's hand cupping her chin she blushes a bit and quickly avoids his gaze. "But in truth those were tears of love and devotion, weren't they?"

"Hai. Naruto-kun after you left I was lost. I didn't know what to do. So I buried myself in learning medical ninjutsu" answered Hinata. Thinking of the past few years on what happened. She wanted to learn medical ninjutsu to heal but also protect Naruto from the villagers. She wanted to run away with Naruto but she knew she needed to be strong for him. But also to learn to heal him in case of the villagers or shinobi trying to attack him again.

"So tell me, what did Danzo promise you?" chuckled Naruto. Watching Hinata's shocked reaction, Naruto sat on the ground while looking up to the stars. Seeing they are a few minutes away. Hopefully no one will bother them until they talk everything out.

"How do you know?" stuttering a bit. Hinata looks down to the pond wondering who told Naruto but also what does he think of her now. Feeling his hand on hers but seeing his smile. She took a deep breath "After I finished talking to Konoha elders, Danzo came to me telling me he can help me learn two medical ninjutsu. In exchange he would remove Kyuubi from you and seal it away" whispered Hinata.

Naruto hearing her answer chuckled. Seeing how innocence but also naïve she is. He can't blame Hinata for not knowing the whole truth. But part of Naruto is happy she would go to great lengths to help him. Even though she doesn't know what kind of person Danzo really is.

"You're sweet, Hinata-chan but if Kurama-I mean, Kyuubi is removed from me there is a good chance I might die. But that's another explanation. There is much more you don't know and I will tell you later on." Looking up to the stars he lays down while Hinata dropped her body near his. Stroking her hair he took a deep breath of her scent missing it over the years. As another part of his body has been yearning for her touch.

"Naruto-kun?" calling his name softly. Naruto let out a moan while Hinata sat up a bit. "Back in Nami you said you can't hit me or even hurt me. Why?" Naruto chuckling at her question sat up and bit. Moving close to her, he planted a kiss on Hinata's cheek.

"That answer your question? But don't think that means I will let you jyuken me all the time Hina-chan. As much as I like the fact you can stand up for yourself. I don't need another person in my life thinking I'm supposed to be beaten up all the time." laying back down on the ground. He still sees Hinata sitting up with a shocked but also dazed face. "Oi. Hina-chan you need to wake up. Sooner or later we need to head back to your apartment. I hope you don't mind me sleeping next to you. I hate sleeping on a couch or floor" yawned Naruto.

Soon it became too much for Hinata and she fainted right on top of Naruto who caught her in his arms. Seeing her face close to Naruto's he moves a bit of her hair away from her face. Noticing she grew her hair down to her shoulders he picks up Hinata and looks at Kitsune no Kosho yipping.

* * *

Konoha next day Training ground 1

With his return to Konoha he got a scroll from Tsunade telling him to meet his new team at Training Ground One with his sensei. Wondering what Tsunade did he hopes he is able to take the chuunin exams coming in a month. Seeing he has a special headband with Uzu symbol in the middle with Konoha symbol on the right.

He notices two chakra signatures coming his way.

"Haku. Suigetsu. What are you two doing here?" asked Naruto.

"We finished our psych exam. So we were given the rank of genin" answered Haku.

Before Suigetsu spoke, he jumps to the right while Naruto jumps in the middle. Wondering who is attacking them Kitsune no Kosho soon started to growl behind them.

"Haku" shouted Suigetsu.

"Right. Naruto" said Haku.

"Gotcha" answered Naruto.

Suigetsu charged towards the area while Haku threw some senbon that went right through Suigetsu. Naruto jumping over him quickly sent a devastated wind slash at the bushes destroying it. Suigetsu quickly grabbed the thread from the needle sword and throws it towards the tree and starts to sew someone to it.

"I got to admit ototo, you've improved greatly" smirk Yugao.

"Yes he cough did" coughed Hayate.

"Would someone cut me FREE?" shouted Anko.

When Naruto turned around he is shock to see his three older siblings that he calls.

"But I don't understand. I thought you guys didn't like me because of what's inside of me. I mean you guys stop coming to get me from the hospital" said Naruto sadly. Yugao kneeled down and gave Naruto a tight hug while Hayate cut Anko free. With the other two joining them and all six sitting in a circle.

"First Naruto, we know about Kyuubi and so does your teammates. Second, we were ordered to not get you from the hospital. The day you left is the day we confronted Kushina and Minato. Let's just say as loyal as he is even Kakashi didn't tell Minato everything. Third we are Team One's jonin sensei's" answered Yugao.

Anko nods while Hayate coughs but gives a approval look.

One thing came to Naruto's mind.

"Who ordered you?" hissing at the question. The three jonins from each rank look at each other and sighed. Knowing this won't be easy but knows he deserves to know the truth.

"The civilian council along the elders manipulated the Yondaime. I think he knew and allowed it. I think with us three around you kept pushing you to be a shinobi. So add that to the equation as well" answer Anko. The next thing everyone felt is pressure coming from Naruto making the jonins nervous while Haku and Suigetsu were ready to train.

"So we got a month to train. Let's start" smiled Naruto.

And Done. Longest chapter for the story.

In fact I finished this chapter a week ago but when I went to finish it or look it over. It was GONE. I was soo pissed that I had to rewrite it a few times to get it right. Pissed me the hell off.

Also don't forget to vote for Brown phantom poll who is the top 100 authors. So don't forget to vote for me please.

Also I want to say thank you everyone who has taken time reading the story. But also the thing with akutsuki I have another thing in mind. Which will be reveal much later to why he came to Konoha so fast.


End file.
